A Scottish Juliet and Viking Romeo
by Coffee-n-doughnuts
Summary: Merida's a Scott and Hiccup's a Viking. In this Scottish Romeo and Juliet-like plot, could their romance flourish without their lives being taken? Based off of pictures on Deviantart!
1. Chapter 1

**After looking at some pictures/collages of Merida and Hiccup together on Deviant art****_(The person who made them was CHARLIELOU107)_****, I had the urge to try and explain what story was behind each picture . Some of the stories are kind of Romeo and Juliet-ish because of some videos on You Tube that inspired me as well.**

**OH! And each drabble is titled after the picture/collage thingy. LOL, don't know what to call them. :P**

**Forgive me and my horrible way in trying to write Merida's accent, I just gave up at sometimes and made her just say " ye'". One last thing, I guess these little drabbles are set after HTTYD, and you can imagine Hiccup and Merida at any age you want them to be. I just go with them being teenagers. Nuff said.**

**Taste:**

" I brought you a cake! It's not the best, but I tried my best to make it for you!" Merida smiled brightly handing Hiccup the little cake that sat on the plate in her hands.

With no wait, Hiccup was eager to try her dessert. Pastries in Berk? _Yeah Right, _everything about Berk is tasteless and rough…especially what grows there. It would be a blessing to have something sweet and sugary to eat.

Hiccup grinned, grabbing the fork and plate. He quickly dug the fork into the little cake and was ready to finally taste it. He quickly felt his eagerness die, and his face slightly winced. He was ready to barf the horrible cake out, until he saw Merida's face of disappointment.

_"Oh crap… well Hiccup you ate a raw fish barfed by a dragon before, I'm sure you can gulp down a sour cake." _

He gulped it despite the salty taste it had, and grinned his

slant smile at her. Despite how much he was holding down his mouth's dissatisfaction.

" Um.. This was fantastic! Really, really…delicious. Never had anything like it…never."

Merida's face lit up and she squealed " Aw thank you Hiccup! Why don't you eat the rest then!"

Hiccup shuddered and realized he'd have to just take in some more…

**Realization**

The arrow sliced threw the air. It pierced right through the circular piece of wood painted with a red centered dot. The arrow's tip smack right into the center of the target. Their was a moment of silence.

The boy lowered the bow, and opened his closed right eye to see his success in finally hitting the target perfectly. A look of pure shook stuck on his face, despite the spontaneous laughter and applause from the girl next to him. Her untamed curly hair dancing all around, smacking him in the face most of the time.

He looked over at the girl who continued to cheer for Hiccup. " You did it, Hiccup! Ye' made the perfect bulls eye!" She exclaimed clasping her hands into her wild hair. She looked off at the target, blissfully unaware at the look Hiccup gave her.

His lips slowly turning into his infamous crocked smile and his left eyebrow slowly lowering, he stared at her bright eyes and excite.

She finally turned to him, with a big smile and noticed the look she was receiving. Soon, her face started to slowly clam and slightly mock his. She pulled a stray curl behind her ear and felt a blush overcome her face.

They both finally came to the realization… were they actually, _"just friends"._

**Longing**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

" WHY DIDN'T YOU _TELL ME_?!"

"YE' NEVA' ASKED! WHA' DOES IT MATTA' ANYWAYS?"

Hiccup and Merida were glaring at each other in the extreme. Hiccup's stern face slowly turning into a look of disappointment and disbelief. Merida's glare fading into a look of confusion.

" Merida… w-we just can't."

"Wha' do ye' mean?"

" Our friendship… it's way out of line… I'm a Viking. And you're the princess of DunBroch… a Scott! We're suppose to be at each other's throats… not…frolicking in a field of flowers!" his voiced trialed with usual sarcasm.

"So? Who says I can't change my own fate and make my own decisions? I thought you understood that."

Hiccup looked down at Merida as he stood on the high rock. Holding his face of disappointment. All he could do is sigh as Merida looked up at him with a stare of longing for him to come to an understanding. She hoped he would come to an understanding and not let their families' battle overcome him.

" Well… do you understand… please tell me you do Hiccup." Merida held her face of hope and anticipation looking up at Hiccup. The large boulder he stood on kept their distance further apart. Only making the decision he was about to make worse.

"J-Just go." He turned his face away from her, biting his tongue. He didn't want her to leave, but for her safety…he had to.

"Wha- how could ye' say tha' Hiccup! I thought we were friends!" Hiccup continued to hold back as Merida came closer to the rock, possibly trying to climb onto it. " AT LEAST LOOK AT ME!" she yelled at him.

" JUST GO ALREADY! Don't you get it?! You could be killed, I _defiantly _would be killed for being a possible traitor or spy or something ! I've _just _been accepted by my village , and here you come making my life hard to deal with AGAIN ! Just leave." He looked back down at her, with that same look of disapproval and disappointment.

" I can't believe you just said that..." She held her firm look, and with that, she turned around and ran off.

**Secret Glance**

" Peace Treaty?! With you hooligans?!" yelled the mighty, strong Stoic. Behind him was his good friend Gobbler, a few other Vikings, and his son Hiccup.

The Vikings stood in a large room filled with candles and a large desk. On the other side of Stoic, was the very unsettled King of DunBroch. Next to him was the Queen, a few of his others , and his only daughter, Merida.

" Why you good-for-nothing savages! You want to stay stubborn, fine by me! This means war!" yelled King Fergus. Stoic gnarled and his facial expression showed nothing by irritation. As they argued, Stoic and Fergus didn't noticed their children secretly glancing at one another.

Not to mention completely unaware of their secret friendship they had, as well as kind-of ended a few days ago.

Hiccup stared at Merida the whole time, her wild, curly, fiery red hair covering most of her face. Yet he could see her hazel eyes staring deep into his. They acted as if they never met, and as if they didn't know one another.

Yet, despite their silence, Merida could read his expression all over his face. His eyebrows were heavy over his eyes, and his mouth slightly ajar like he wanted to speak but couldn't. She could read the feeling of regret and remorse. He just stood their next to his father staring directly at Merida.

His dark olive eyes tried to read her face. All he could see was innocence, and nothing else. She was so good at concealing her emotions he guessed.

_" What have I done… I need to fix this…"_he thought to himself.

He felt his father grab him by his shoulder, yanking him out of his stare and pulling him back on earth so-to-speak. With one more look as he followed his father and fellow Vikings out the room, he was determined.

_" I'm defiantly going to fix this… time to nearly kill myself over a friend…again."_

**Hiding**

Merida fiddled around with her bow and arrows sitting next to her good friend Angus. Sitting in the open field, she had enough peace and quiet to think to herself. About the war between her kingdom and the Vikings. How distant Hiccup was the other day during her father and his father's argument. She knew they were fighting over land or something like that, honestly she wasn't quite sure. She always heard people say that Vikings were ruthless thieves, pirates, vandals and such.

She automatically laughed to herself thinking of Hiccup. Hiccup was a suppose Viking but was nowhere close to the description. He was quiet, meek, sweet, and very awkward. But what drew her to Hiccup was his stubbornness to be different and to look at things differently than others. She remember the story Hiccup told her and his forbidden friendship with his Dragon Toothless. How his village hated dragons and tried to kill them at all times, yet he befriended them.

Hiccup was like her, she thought. Trying to make his own descions in life and change his fate. That is…until it came to their friendship.

Merida really thought he liked her, until his friend Astrid told him Merida was the princess. Merida felt a sudden hatred towards Astrid. But what's the use, he was going to find out sooner or later.

In a forest behind Merida, sat a certain someone starting at her. He hid behind a tree and some bushes and grass. Thinking on how he was going to approach her and apologize. It didn't help that she had arrows in her hands and was very good at aiming…

" Okay… I'll just walk up to her and…apologize…" He mumbled to semi-himself and towards his dragon that hid right by him.

**Special**

" This… This is the Hiccup I met at first." Merida said as hugged him for dear life. She pulled away from the bear hug that made him very red in the face.

"I-Uh... umm." Hiccup stuttered, being overcome by his natural awkwardness. Merida sneered and stared deep into his eyes, just to make sure he wasn't playing any type of trick. With their faces so close, that only made Hiccup stutter more.

"W-Well, I-I was s-sidetracked a bit... but toothless bent me back into shape... a bit." Hiccup snorted dorkly as he watched his dragon roll all over the grass in the open field. When he turned back to Merida , a sudden awkward silence covered them both. For what reason...no one knew why.

" So… now that the war is official and our families are gonna start battling… we need to be extra careful I'm guessing." Merida said pulling a hair from out of her eyes and over her ear to get a good look at Hiccup.

" Extremely, because I'm still not too keen on dying …but I'm defiantly not too keen on giving up on y-you..." Hiccup mumbled the last part trying to look at anything but her.

Merida smiled genuienly, " I can say the same ya awkward little viking...your definatly too special too lose."

Hiccup felt a sudden reassurance, and smiled along with her. " that makes me feel... 100% , We defiantly can't just walk up to our parents and go ' Hey, guess I'm best friends with the enemy!"

Despite the fact they were speaking about each other lives being on the line, they couldn't help but just feel happy.

" I guess we can think up some crazy plan tomorrow morning, it's getting dark." Merida said softly, looking up at the sun that was near it's end at setting.

**Okay, I might make some more little stories oand continue on with my little timeline . Once I see more pictures . And kudos again to CharlieLou107 and your ability to recreate some awesome pictures! I recommend everyone to look at the pictures on Deviantart by CharlieLou17, so you can really see Hiccup and Merida's expressions better !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A nerd of mine said this story reminds him of Star wars. and me being a nerd as well understood why : Just like Star Wars movies came out one at a time, the stories were all over the place.**

**So, even though this is chapter 2, this is kind of before the drabbles in chapter 1. Hope it's not confusing or anything. If you're a nerd too, then you'd understand. **

*** I don' own HTTYD or Brave, or the well-known characters from each film. ***

**Wow**

_" Ugh, not again…" _ Hiccup thought to himself as he brushed some of the dirt, grass and other debris off of him. Rubbing his arm, he stood up from the ground looking for any sign of his dragon, Toothless. Hiccup would have to remind himself to fix toothless prosthetic tail if he wanted these accidental falls to stop.

Now standing by some tall boulders and looking in every direction, he was ready to call out Toothless' name. But, the sound of a horse trotting near him, distracted him. Suddenly, an arrow shot right throw the air a few yards away.

Out of instinct, he quickly dropped to the ground hiding behind the giant boulders. _" Great, it would be me to land right in front of an attacker…" _Hiccup thought to himself thinking of how much calamity seems to fall on him.

Hiccup braced himself, expecting some big, muscular man on a powerful horse to charge through at any minute.

His jaw dropped slightly and his eyebrows rose when, instead of a buff man riding on a horse, there was… a girl riding on the horse?

Curiosity quickly overtook him, as he stared at the girl with a bow in her hand, shooting an arrow once again. He looked towards where she was shooting to see a target hanging from a tree. Both arrows hit directly in the center of the target, the second, cutting right through the first.

"Wow… who is that?" Hiccup thought to himself staring amazingly at the unknown archer.

**Who Are You**

Merida was ready to get on her horse and head back home. It would take a while to get there, but she'd rather be outside riding through fields and forests, then be at home with her parents.

Her father was dealing with some Vikings, and he'd been busy lately. Despite the change in tradition, her mother would still past her hints of getting married every now and then. Then-

_Snap_

Merida quickly spun around towards the noise of a stick or leaf on the ground being stepped on . Staring towards a few boulders and bushes the sound came from, she started to walk towards it, bow and arrow ready.

"Who Are You?!" Merida yelled seeing a shadow reflecting from someone who was hiding on the other side of the few boulders.

Hiccup knew he had been spotted and, despite being a little terrified, spoke up. " I-I'm uh… my n-name's Hiccup…"

Silence…

"Hiccup? That's a strange name…why are you following me?!" Anger still in her tone.

" Well, unless you're a Viking, it's not everyday you see a girl practicing archery. By the looks of you, I'm sure your not a Viking…" Hiccup slowly came around the corner of the boulder to peek at the girl, only to see she was standing right at the side of the bolder staring down at him.

With the arrow still on him, Hiccup smiled goofily. "Uh…Sorry...please don't shoot."

**Just A Sketch**

"Hiccup! Are you listening?" a voice called out from in front of him. Quickly slamming his book shut, he smiled up sheepishly at his father.

"Uh yeah…" Hiccup hoped he wouldn't ask, but of course Stoic did.

"Oh really? Then what did I just say?"

Hiccup sighed, of course he didn't know what he just said. " W-Well…y-you said… Hiccup, are you listening. " He chuckled awkwardly to himself, hoping his father would crack a smile. Of course, he didn't.

"Hiccup, will you please just pay attention for once! This is a very important matter we're discussing!" Stoic scowled at his son. The whole village had gathered around in the center of the village to discuss something about getting new land. So, of course everyone from the village was staring directly at Hiccup. Making him feel even more awkward.

"Now...We're still low on food, and if we don't try and gain more land from King Fergus, our food supply will get lower and lower. Tomorrow-"

Hiccup quickly drew away from his father's speech again, slowly opening his book and pulling out his wooden pen.

It was just a sketch, but for some reason, Hiccup wanted this picture to be perfect. He has just met Merida a few days ago and something in him made him start to draw a small sketch of her. Even down to a strand of her hair and her bow-n-arrow, he wanted it to be just as beautiful as the real Merida.

Hiccup quickly froze, when he noticed a big shadow come over him and his sketch. Slowly closing his book again, he looked up to see his father glaring down at him again. Stoic didn't have to say a word, Hiccup handed his book to him defeated. Snatching it away, Stoic continued on with his message.

**A Dragon's Eyeview **

Merida stared at the tall, majestic dragon. Some would run as fast as they could away from a dragon. Yet, Hiccup sat right on the back of the dragon in ease. The dragon let out his long, black wings ready to take off.

"Uh… you sure he's nice to others and not just you?" Merida said with suspicion staring at the dragon who stared blankly back at her.

" He's nice to everyone! Just as long as your nice to me." Hiccup said as he put he readied himself to help Toothless take off. They both waited to see if Merida had the trust to ride on the Night Fury's back.

Merida pulled her bow across her shoulder and began to edge closer to Hiccup and Toothless. " Fine… only because I want to see what the ground looks like from a dragon's eye view."

She grabbed on to Hiccup's hand, and pulled herself onto the back of Toothless.

Finally, ready to touch the sky, Toothless took off at top speed. Flying almost in a 90° angle. Merida made a small yelp and wrapped her arms tightly around Hiccup.

They flew quicker and quicker towards the sky, the ground looking more and more like a green rug.

Toothless made a sudden change in speed, to a slower paced glide across the sky. Merida's hold around Hiccup loosened up slightly, as she continued to stare at the scenery below.

It was amazing, if she could, she would stay in the clouds all day. Hiccup slowly turned his head to see what reaction she had on her face.

He smiled softly when he saw her face of amazement. Her long mane of hair flowing behind her. It made Hiccup's face turn a slight pink, but thankful for him, it didn't turn too noticeable.

**Wait**

"What are _YOU _doing here?"

Stoic noticed Hiccup was being seen less and less around the village. Not to mention, leaving his Viking helmet at home more often. So, he thought of all people, Hiccup would talk to Astrid if he had any personal issues going on.

Off to find Hiccup however, she noticed a certain red-haired girl fiddling around with a bow and some arrows. Astrid full of curiosity , walked over to this unknown girl.

She didn't mean to frighten the girl, but once Merida spun around towards her. Astrid felt happy she did.

" Who gives you the right to tell me what to do you ?" Merida spat back at her.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd go back to your little castle."

Astrid has actually been paying attention to the latest gatherings in the village. This girl was obviously the princess of DunBroch. She was a Scott, and definitely could not be trusted.

Merida could tell what she was as well. Looking at the way she was dressed. Spikes, skulls, bruises and in her hand was an obvious Viking helmet.

" Why don't you go on back home with mommy and daddy were you belong, princess. " Astrid jeered at the Scottish princess.

Merida couldn't let that one go. Merida aimed her bow and arrow at Astrid. Which, quickly took Astrid off guard.

" WAIT!" the two girls turned to see Hiccup standing on top of a large hill looking extremely nervous.

"Merida? Astrid, What are you -"

" Hiccup!? What's been going on? I came to bring you your helmet, since you've left it yet again!" Astrid suspiciously staring at Hiccup, throwing the helmet hard at Hiccup.

" _Your helmet_? Wait...y-your a viking?"

"Now Merida, I can expl_"

"Don't tell me you've hung out with the likes of HER!" Astrid said pulling Hiccup away from Merida.

"Well what's wrong with her?" Hiccup sort of angrily yelled back.

"_What's wrong with her_?! She's the princess of Dunbroch! She's part of the Scotts we're fighting now!"

Silence...that's all there was...silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! I would like to thank all of you who've read my story, and as a gift, chapter 3! cus' thats all i have right now. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Hypothetical**

Merida sat in her room. Looking out of a window, thinking. She kept thinking about the conversation she and Hiccup had the last time they met up. What crazy plan could they come up with to stop the war, or at least stop them from having to hide their friendship.

"Merida." A familiar voice said. Merida quickly snap up her head towards the door to her room, to see her mother staring at her with a comforting look.

"Uhh… yes?"

" Is everything okay, you were acting strange during dinner. Not to mention you hardly ate your food." Elinor softly said. She didn't know wither Merida had a problem, but she knew it had to be something.

"Oh, everything is just fine… I'm alright…" She said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" Elinor said, not being fooled by the little ploy smile.

"Yes… I guess I was just tired…"

Elinor still felt something in her gut, telling her that Merida was lying. Something was wrong with her… the question is…what?

"…I don't believe you. I haven't seen you lately since you've been out more than usual. Plus, it wasn't just tonight, but the past few dinners you've been less talkative."

Merida gave a small frown to her mother, and after a few seconds, she decided to try a 'hypothetical' question.

"Umm… mum, can I ask you a…hypothetical question?"

"Uh…sure. What is it?"

"Well… so, apparently we are at war with the Vikings from around the coast…right?"

"…yes…"

"Well…what would happen if someone from here met someone from over there?"

"…Well… be a little more specific."

"What if they became… friends…despite the war…what would happen?"

"Well… I defiantly wouldn't approve. Mostly because I care for my people. I wouldn't want anything to happen to them. You just can't trust those Vikings. What made you ask that?"

"Oh…I read about clashing clans, and wanted to know…"Merida said with another fake smile. Hoping her mother would leave as soon as possible.

" Well, if you wanted to know more, theirs more books about stuff like that in the library. Why don't you go check."

Merida continued to smile, and quickly got up from her bed and walked out of the room. She quickly ran towards the library.

**Charms and Good Looks**

"Wait, wait, wait… what?!" Hiccup stared at Merida as if she had said ' I hate archery'. Which, of course, she didn't say. But what she did say, really threw him off.

"The last thing my dad would do is pay to stop the war and by now, he probably wouldn't accept money either." Hiccup noticed Stoic was grumpier more than ever lately, and each week it seemed to get worse. Gifts probably wouldn't solve the problem.

" Well that was the almost the last way… unless you know anyone who's single in your village." Merida grumbled. She had found a few ways to settle the war, but Hiccup turned down almost all of them.

" Well, your kind of looking at single guy now." Hiccup

" Well I figured that the moment I saw your scrawny arms…" Merida said with a snicker.

Hiccup gasped " Oh, I see what you did there. But you know any girl couldn't handle my amazing charms and good looks!" Merida began to laugh even more at Hiccup's mock anger.

"I guess you're right if I'm even talking with you now. " Merida smiled sweetly at Hiccup, who equally smiled back. There was a silence once their laughter died down, and they just sat there smiling at each other.

"S-So…what's the 'single' thing about? Your not thinking of starting some marriage alliances are you. As if, Viking would actually fall for a Scott." Hiccup muttered.

" _Ugh_, Hiccup! That's all I can think of! And what do you mean, _as if_… you like me don't you?"

_CRASH_

They both jumped from the sudden sound of thunder. They looked up towards the sky to see a big, dark cloud coming towards them. Hiccup turned back to Merida, and after a few minutes, he finally took in what she just said.

"Of course I like you, I'm crazy over you." Hiccup said, trying to make it sound like sarcasm, but for some reason he couldn't pull it off.

Merida snapped her head towards Hiccup, she expected some kind of joke. But he sounded pretty…serious?

"I-I m-mean…uh…um…" Hiccup began to stutter like crazy. Trying to avoid looking at Merida. _"Whyyyyyy did I just say that?!" _Hiccup whined to himself.

" Well…I guess I can say I'm _a little _crazy over you. " Merida said, using emphasis on the word 'little'.

_CRASH_

This time they didn't jump, Hiccup turned towards Merida with a little grin.

"That's it? Just a little?" Despite the rain started to fall and began to dampen their hair and clothes, they began to just smile at each other.

"I guess… more than a little…average."

Hiccup didn't know whither it was just him, but it looked as if Merida was getting closer…or he was getting closer to her. He wasn't sure.

It was all a blur, until he felt her big hair brushing against his face. Finally, gaining back his senses, he realized he was kissing Merida. With a close of both of their eyes, Hiccup lost his senses again.

Sure, it defiantly wasn't his first kiss, but this one felt… different. Whether it was the now pouring rain, or the fact he was kissing someone he wasn't suppose to kiss… who knows?

**Unfair**

"So once we come over the mountain you'll-" The sound of the front door of the council hall opening stopped Stoic from speaking. He saw his drenched son standing by the doorway.

He had this silly, dopey looking expression spread across his face as he walked into the Council Hall from the pouring rain outside.

" Well son, glad you actually joined us tonight…" Stoic said with an irritated expression.

" Y-Yeah…" Hiccup said awkwardly, suddenly pulled from his trance. He sat down in the back of the room, next to the other teenaged Vikings.

"_Yeah Hiccup, you've missed about 8 of these meetings in a row. " _Snoutlout whispered to Hiccup as Stoic continued his talking.

"Oh…just… being forgetful…"

Hiccup whispered back sheepishly.

" Well,

I_ think if you keep being ''forgetful''… you'll be reminded the hard way…"_ Astrid hissed towards Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed and put his face in the palm of his hands. Astrid was right, his secret friendship..er…relationship with Merida couldn't go on forever. He shuttered thinking about what would happen if they were caught.

He was fortunate enough that it was Astrid who found them that day in the forest and not Snoutlout, Gobbler, or even worse… Stoic.

" …So if we want to succeed in this war. We'll need to use the thing the Scotts don't have…our dragons!"

"WHAT!" Hiccup mistakenly shrieked. It was meant to be in his mind, but what he just heard was just too…surprising.

"Yes Hiccup… we'll be using our dragons to help in the war… could you not hear me?" Stoic asked looking at his son with confusion. Everyone else in the council hall turned to stare at Hiccup, making yet again, another awkward moment for him.

"W-well…don't y-you think it's a-a l-l-little-" Hiccup mumbled nervously. He stuttered even more when he noticed Stoic walking towards him with that disappointed scowl.

" A little what?" Stoic said staring down at his son.

"A-A little…u-unfair? I mean, why drag the dragons into it?"

"Hiccup, it may sound unfair, but their winning! And if we want to win… desperate times call for desperate measures."

" But our dragons?! We'll kill most, to all of the Scotts and-!"

"Well, things like that happens during a war son… You still have a lot to learn, and if you would actually start attending these meetings, you just might learn something. " Stoic said with hardly any emotion. With that he turned around and went back to the center of the room to continue on with the rest of the Vikings.

All the teen Vikings continued to stare at Hiccup, until one of them spoke up.

"Hey! What was that all about?"

Tuffnut whispered with puzzled look.

"_Yeah, if I don't know better, I'd say you were trying to help the Scotts or something…" _Ruffnut continued.

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do that… right, Hiccup?"

Fishlegs whispered gleefully. Surprisingly, Hiccup didn't say a word. He just stared blankly into space.

"Uh… Hiccup, you alright?….Hiccup….Hiccup? "

Fishlegs asked. Then, he just shrugged his shoulders, giving up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! Time for more drabbles!**

**Oh, and I thank the suggestions some give in their reviews. Itban Fuyu mentioned how Astrid is sometimes left out of MeridaXHiccup fics. Since Astrid is a favorite character of mine, i realized I should add her in. I can see Hiccup and Astrid with that brother-sister relationship. :)**

**So, enough chatter, on with the story!**

**Obvious**

" Astrid!" Hiccup yelped. Astrid and Hiccup happened to bump into each other after the latest meeting, he had looked really anxious.

"Uh, Hiccup? What's wro-"

"I need some help, just follow me!" Hiccup grabbed Astrid by the wrist, catching her off guard. He had pulled Astrid into the forest behind the Council Hall, making sure no one was around to listen in. Once they knew they were secluded, Astrid yanked her wrist from Hiccup, giving him a hard punch in the arm.

"Oww! What was-"

"You know, I'm getting sick of you kidnapping me!" Astrid folded her arms irritated.

" Well sorry, but besides Toothless, you're the only one in the village I can trust right now!" Hiccup said with a slightly hushed voice, hoping she would follow suite and not talk as loud. Astrid only rolled her eyes, already having a clue on what this was about.

"Let me guess, this is about your little hissy fit during the meeting. I mean no offense, I agree with you. The last thing I want to do is sacrifice Stormfly. But even the TWINS, of all people, are starting to get suspicious!"

"I know, I know! But-"

"And I already know the dragons' lives weren't the only reason for your fit. Merida's family, right?" Astrid said, leaving Hiccup speechless. _" Is Astrid some kind of psychic?"_

"And no, I'm not a psychic...it's actually pretty obvious." Astrid said with a grin, knowing that had to be exactly what he was thinking. They were close friends anyway. His only reply was an exhausted sigh.

This was when Hiccup began to start pacing back and forth. Knowing this would probably take a while, Astrid found a few rocks to sit on while Hiccup started to mumble to himself. "So..._mind reader_, I could use a little advice! I know my dad would kill me, but Merida would never want to see me again..." .

" Well yeah, telling Merida about Stoic's plan _is_ committing Treason…and you know the punishments for that. " Astrid said, with a hushed voice.

" Wait how-"

"It's pretty obvious..." Astrid said with that same smirk. Hiccup only groaned, feeling more butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know what to do. Hurt his father, or hurt Merida. Either decision seemed to end badly. That's why he wanted to talk to Astrid. She always knew what to do.

After a few moments of silence, Astrid spoke up. "Well, you obviously care for Merida..._a lot_. Since you go see her almost every other day, and you've probably drew a picture of her or whatever. "

"How would ..." Hiccup was ready to ask, but looked at Astrid's smirk, and already knew her answer. " Oh yeah, It's kind of obvious..."

"AND, if you really care for someone...wouldn't you try your best to help them?"

" Well, yeah I-"

"So... You could either sit here and do nothing about it, or you can do what you usually do and try to solve this." Astrid said, walking over to Hiccup who had seemed to ease down.

" Are you sure? My _"solving" _will most likely be stupid...or crazy."

" Better than nothing, now go home and do what you do best." Astrid said giving Hiccup a playful punch to the arm.

"…You're right, thanks. Astrid" with that he ran from the forest, towards his home. Already deciding what to do. Leaving Astrid with a slight wince. " I hope he doesn't do anything _too _stupid."

**Follow the Wisps**

Merida looked at the blue orb of light. Not knowing what to do...should she follow the wisp or not? they had led her to trouble many of times before, yet at the same time, lead her in the right direction.

She looked back at her horse Angus, who looked as if he wasn't going to go anywhere. She sighed, and pulled her Bow around her shoulder. She decided she was going to follow the Will-O'-Wisps. She started to walk up a dry cliff with random ruins of stone all around. As she got closer to each Wisp, another would pop up, and another.

She was suppose to be meeting up with Hiccup, but as she rode Angus, she noticed the blue orb from across an open field. She was already late, since she had been stopped by her mother for some Dress measuring. so, she had a feeling Hiccup would be looking for her. Which he actually was.

A few miles away, high in the sky, Toothless soared through the sky with Hiccup on his back. Hiccup looked down towards the ground to see if he could see her wild, red hair around.

"I don't see her, Bud. I wonder where she could be." Hiccup said still looking in all directions. He was late as well, to met Merida. Since his father tried to have an awkward conversation with him. Once that was over, he had urged Hiccup to wear his helmet, which now rested on his head.

Toothless suddenly made a cheerful noise, starting to hover closer to the ground.

"Did you find her?" Hiccup eager said looking back down towards the ground, and there she was...following some strange looking lights.

Once the had hit the ground, Hiccup was ready to get off of Toothless. Instead, Toothless took off running towards the Wisps. "WOAH! Toothless! Hold on-"

Merida turned around to see Toothless charging towards the Wisps, and Hiccup trying his best to get off of the dragon. She couldn't help but laugh at Toothless' excitement. Which soon turned to irritation, when Hiccup successfully got off the Dragon, and tried to hold him back.

"Merida, sorry if I was…late…" Hiccup was ready to talk, until he noticing the bright blue lights going into a straight path. He looked at them with awe, trying to see what they were exactly.

" The Will-O'-Wisps. They've led me into many different paths before…some of them weren't too good." Merida said, noticing Hiccup's curiosity.

"Will-O'-Wisps, huh? So… why were you following them?" Hiccup said, being pushed by Toothless who was still trying to catch a wisp.

" It seems whenever I needed a little help, they would pop up. And since we kind of need some help, these Wisps might lead us to it… or they might lead us into trouble…I don't really know."

Merida was ready to follow some more, only to be stopped by Hiccup holding her wrist. "Uh…I don't know…are you sure we should follow them?"

" Oh come on! If anything bad happens, we have Toothless here to fly us to safety!" Merida smiled as Hiccup, who stared at the strange blue orbs. After a moment of hesitating, Hiccup mumbled " Sure, why not…"

**A Myth**

It was extremely tall. It stood over 10 ft tall, with eyes full of mystery. This monster was a legend of the highlands of Scotland anyway. The monster was just a myth, and was only reported around the water. Which is where the wisps had led Hiccup,Merida and Toothless to. Once they arrived to the coast, the monster was peeping its neck out of the water.

" No...it can't be..." Merida said, looking straight at the sea monster from afar.

"I think...it is..." Hiccup said, he noticed Toothless starting to growl staring at the monster too. It began to rise out of the water, coming closer to the shore. Then, in unison, the two uttered the famous monster's name. " The Lochness Monster."

Toothless began to growl louder at the Lochness monster. Quickly stepping in front of Hiccup and Merida. Merida began to step closer to Toothless, thinking the Wisps had led them to trouble. "Uh...H-Hiccup...w-we should probably go."

Hiccup didn't move a muscle, only staring at the sea monster. He did notice Toothless start to show fear and back away. "Hiccup! Why are just standing there?!" She hissed, holding Toothless tighter. The sea monster now was standing tall, revealing his eel-like form. Then, a plan formed in Hiccup's mind. He knew it was risky, but the monster did seem to be dragon like.

He started heading towards the water. " Hiccup!What are you doing?!" Merida hissed again, looking at Hiccup actually moving TOWARDS the Lochness, and not away. For some reason, she ran up to Hiccup to pull on to his arm.

" If I could train one of the most dangerous dragons, i might could train this guy!"

"But why? _Toothless _is scared of it!" Merida looked at Hiccup like he was insane. Which is partially true.

"Only because it kind of resembles an eel...dragons hate eels."

"But still why?"

"I'll explain it to you later." Hiccup and Merida both turned to see that the monster was only a few feet away. Merida's hold tightened, and Hiccup's throat became dry. Nervously he started to talk lightly to the monster, while his hand slowly rose towards the monster's nose.

The monster seemed 's never met a human. Seen one, but never been so close to one. With curiosity, it moved closer to the small human. It's bright green eyes staring at the two brave humans. He had an extremely long neck, so it stayed feet away, just in case these people were dangerous.

Once it had felt the human's freezing hands on its nose, he felt an automatic trust for this human. The other human with long hair had copied the same move, and seeing how harmless the humans were, allowed her touch as well.

_"So far so good..."_ Hiccup thought to himself, the first part of the plan was complete.

**Hiccup has a plan going! The Lochness Monster being part of it too! I just had to add the Lochness Monster in this, lol. **

**Oh, and someone mentioned that a link to those deviantart pictures would be helpful. So the link is : gallery/40717191.**

**I'm still basing some drabbles off of the pictures, so I still recommend looking at them. The drabbles would have the title of the picture it's based off of. **

**Anyway, toodles! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Back Again with another update! I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews too! So, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**A Doodle**

Elinor walked back and forth in the room. She was explaining some history of the DunBroch Family, since it seemed Fergus wasn't that much of the teacher she wants him to be. She knew Merida enjoyed sword-fighting with her father, but there is a better time for things like. Just not during Merida's classes. Plus, even if Fergus was the type of techer she wanted him to be, Fergus was too busy planning attacks for the next battle with the vikings of Berk.

" Now Merida, who was the first King in our history?" Elinor asked. She had her back turned from Merida, but after a moment of silence, she turned around to face her daughter. Merida had her head down, writing down on a piece of paper.

"Merida? Did you not hear me?"

Merida snapped her head up, to look at her mother, who didn't seemed too pleased. " Oh um... could you say that again?"

"You need to pay attention Merida. Who was the first king of Dunbroch?"

"...um, wasn't it Bamburg?" Merida was happy when she noticed her mother's smile. Otherwise, showing she was right. But, once Elinor started to walk towards Merida, her happy emotion started to fade. Especially, when Elinor's smile fanished and she quickly snatched the doodle Merida had drawn from her desk.

Merida wasn't the best drawer, but she did try her best to draw a certain someone who was stuck on her mind.

" And who is this? I've never seen this boy around here before!" Elinor said staring at the picture. It was kind of hard to tell who it was, but she definatly knew it wasn't any of the boys Merida has met.

"Um...a friend." Merida said feeling anxious. Then, another smile spread across Elinor's face, but this smile seemed a little jeering.

"Ohhh, a _friend_. Is this where you have been running off too, lately? To meet this boy, of yours?" Elinor noticed a deep blush appear on her face. Otherwise, answering her question.

_"I never thought my daughter would actually gain a crush...but, there's something strange a bout this picture..." _Elinor noticed some type of hat on the boy's head. Like a...helmet? Elinor looked back at her daughter, who still had a slight blush on her face.

"Merida...class is done for today...you may be dismissed." She looked suspiciously as her daughter quickly got up, and started to leave out of the room. But, before she did leave, she grabbed the doodle from Elinor, and then took off.

_"...No, it couldn't have been a viking helmet...could it?"_ Elinor though to herself.

**Too Late**

Hiccup continued to turn through the faded-yellow pages of the thick book. It had dust all over the cover since it was rarely opened. Unless some type of trial was being worked on, wither murder, thief, or in Hiccup's case, treason. Crimes like that were very rare in a way, considering everyone just did what the chief said.

Hiccup, thankfully, knew where this big book was. He already knew the definition of treason, but the borders around it were still unknown to him. What exactly counted as treason and what didn't. Or what would just give you a slap on the hand and what would have you exiled the rest of your life?

He finally found the page that had the title _'Treason'_. Underneath the title were little subheadings that said '_Description' _and _' Examples and Punishments'. _ Hiccup went straight to the examples and punishment section, hoping his plan wasn't one.

_" Examples… Stalwart the Burly, but later known as Stalwart the Traitor…. In the year 875, Stalwart was second-in command…."_ Hiccup decided to skim through some of the non-important info, and straight to what Stalwart did.

_"Hmm… wanted power…sided against Village…later…"_ the last word made Hiccup feel a little shaky, but he continued to read. _"Later killed… Well, Stalwart was just full of jealousy, I'm sure these other examples weren't just killed off… Putrid the Reek, or later known as Putrid the deceitful…wanted revenge against Village chief… sided with nearby enemy…later killed."_

Hiccup tried to ignore that one, and continued on to the next example. " Dander the Ireful, or later known as Dander the treacherous… secretly intermarried with enemy woman… sided with the enemy…later killed…" Hiccup felt his stomach start to make twists and turns, especially to how similar Dander seemed to be. He didn't even want to read anymore biographies, just the endings to each traitor.

_"Death, Death, Killed, Killed…banished…and then killed, more and more death…"_

Hiccup felt chills rise up his spine reading all the unescapable deaths and how they were done. There was literally no example of a Viking who wasn't killed because of treason. NOT ONE.

_" It's too late...Why didn't I read this earlier?! I actually thought my plan was dodging treason… it's more like the definition! Now I'm dead, I just know it!" _Hiccup angrily thought to himself. He buried his face into his palms, groaning in irritation.

"Hiccup, what are you doing in the council hall, all by yourself?"

Hiccup's head snapped up and he nearly fell out of his seat by the sudden voice. It was the last voice he probably wanted to hear. " Oh uh… hi dad…I was just reading…"

" Reading what?"

"Oh… uh… just the book of laws…I never read it before… and uh_" Hiccup swallowed dryly as he noticed Stoic look over his shoulder at what he was reading.

"Treason ,eh? Now that… that, to a Viking, is probably worst then murder. But, at least around here our people is loyal. We've only had about…. Less than 20 traitors in the past hundred years! And thankfully, none has ever arisen since I became the chief."

That didn't help. That only made it seem even worse to Hiccup. " Wow…really? But, has any of the traitors…you know… not been killed?"

"Well, not that I can think of. But, traitors can be very dangerous…kind of like the Outcast Vikings. We can't trust them, so the usual punishment was death or banishment. But enough of that! We're trying to have a feast and your in here all alone!" Stoic patted his son on the shoulder.

"Yeah…I'm coming…"

Nessie

" Ah, you sneaky little devil. " Merida giggled as she looked over at the long, slender sea monster splashing in the cold lake. Despite how freezing the water was, Merida still stood in the lake with the large serpent-like creature. She loved how much the creature showed trust in her.

"You're not really a monster… your just shy, and the sweetest thing I've ever seen. " He was such a marvelous sight. When the sea monster had it's head poke out of the water, he snuggled his small head in Merida's hair. She giggled again, and began to rub his nose.

"That's it! I'll call you Nessie! It seems to really suit your real personality!"

"Nessie?"

Merida rolled her eyes and turned around to see Hiccup and Toothless by the shore. Throwing a basket to the ground for Toothless to eat the fish in, Hiccup headed towards Merida and the sea monster.

"It's about time you showed up, why were you late today?" Merida asked, turning her attention back to her beloved Nessie.

Hiccup winced as his legs started to feel the cold, brisk water. He didn't know wither the water would effect his metal leg, but decided to shake it off.

"Well, my father caught me this morning and dragged me to another one of his lectures."

" Oh… did he say anything about the dragons?" Merida asked looking at Hiccup with hope.

"_sigh_… He still wants to use them as a back-up plan. So, we'll still need to use …_Nessie. _" Hiccup said the word 'Nessie' trying his best to imitate her feminine, Scottish accent.

Merida giggled, and quickly splashed some of the freezing water in Hiccup's face. With Hiccup replying by splashing water back. Laughing, playful screams, and water flying in every direction, they soon began to just have a type of water fight.

The fight escalated when Merida decided to pounce on Hiccup, pushing him into the water, only to be pulled in the water with him. The cold temperature was completely oblivious to the two, who's main attention was on each other.

Swimming around in the water, Nessie saw the two splashing and trying to run around in the water. Toothless was finished with his fish and quickly averted his attention to the voice of Hiccup's voice.

The water stood still when the two suddenly halted in the water. Toothless cocked his head to the side wondering what the two were doing. Hiccup and Merida were close to each other staring at each other. Their hair damp, and chests rising up and down from being so tired out.

The two just stood there staring at each other, with sweet smiles across their faces. Hiccup looked at Merida, and felt their faces inch closer and closer together. Just to stop the long hesitance, Merida quickly pushed her lips against Hiccup's. Hiccup wrapped his arms tightly around Merida's wasit, and Merida clamped her hands onto his shoulders.

Nothing could ruin their moment...except a loud yell from around the coast. A voice that Merida knew too well.

"MERIDA!"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Doesn't everyone just enjoy cliffhangers?_**** I don't, but they are fun when you're the one who made them. :D**

**Either way, here's the next chapter, still in drabbles of course. Also,as well as sadly, I don't and won't ever own HTTYD or Brave or any of those movies' characters! So enjoy:**

**Infuriating**

"I can't believe this…I just can't." The large man grumbled to himself maliciously. He sat in a chair in his bedroom grumbling to himself. His blood boiled, and he was trying his best not to punch any of the furniture around. " If those hooligans want to play dirty, then we can play dirty…"

Fergus was extremely livid at those Vikings. Today, he decided to take a break from the current war. He took a walk around the area and his kingdom, taking in the beauty of the highlands. Nothing was suppose to ruin this day of peace, until he heard a loud scream.

He was in the forest when he heard it, and when he heard another feminine scream, he took off to see where it was coming from. He tore through the woods, going towards where the sound was coming from. Once the woods had cut of, there was this giant lake. Somewhat by the coast was his completely drenched daughter being held by, and kissing someone.

Someone, who wore atop of his head, a Viking helmet. Fergus's anger suddenly exploded as he called out his daughter's name. " MERIDA!"

The young Viking and his daughter both jumped in surprise, and turned towards the very angry king. He was ready to snap the young Viking's neck, if Merida hadn't pushed the Viking away and told him to escape on a dragon.

It surprised Fergus at first to see someone actually riding a dragon, but he put the thought aside and turned to his daughter who looked at him sheepishly. Despite her pleas, Fergus just knew that that Viking had somehow tricked his daughter. He just knew it.

Now, Fergus waited in his room, waiting for his wife to come into the room to tell him wait Merida had told her.

Finally, after the long wait, Elinor came into the room with an upset expression as well. She walked over to her husband and just let out an exhausted sigh.

" I don't know what to do with that girl. I thought changing the traditions would make her happy, but no matter what, she just wants to rebel!" Elinor let out.

" What did she say?" Fergus said intrigued. He knew it would only infuriate him, but he was curious.

"She told me that he didn't trick her in anyway, and that she was willing to be with him. We hadn't argued in so long, but the argument we just had was probably one of the top worst! I told her she was naive, and she told me she'd happily elope with the Viking and never come back! That only angered me more, so I took away her bow-n-arrows and told her she was to stay in her room until I tell her she could go out."

Elinor had sat down on the bed, next to Fergus and the both of them just let out an irritated groan. After a moment of silence, Fergus turned to Elinor and said " If we get this much trouble from Merida, imagine what night happen with our boys…"

**Still Not a Good Listener**

Toothless flew up to the roof of this home, ready to go to sleep for the night. Hiccup was far from read to turn over , especially after what had just happened. He still had that frightened look Merida gave him etched in his mind. He wanted to stay, but Merida just kept perusing him to go an Toothless and leave.

So, he did. He had a feeling they wouldn't hurt their beloved daughter. But a stronger feeling that if he ever wanted to see her again, he would probably have to go directly in the kingdom of DunBroch and sneak towards her room.

He entered his home and headed towards his room, going up the stairs. Until he heard "Hiccup, my boy! I need to have a word with you."

The sudden call had surprised Hiccup, especially since the call was coming from his father. He felt a few butterflies again, but ignored them and tried to play as natural as possible. Now, changing directions, and coming back down the stairs, he looked to see Stoic sitting in a chair by the table with a…happy expression?

"Uh…what's wrong dad? You look…cheerful?" Hiccup eyed him with curiosity as he approached the table and a chair. He sat down in a chair and looked at his father who just seemed so gleeful this night.

" Well son, I thought I we could talk about the battle we're currently having."

"talk? " Hiccup replied in confusion.

"Yes, talk! You know son…I admit that I can be a bad listener, and that characteristic has brought us to a lot of problems, so I decided I'd be a good listen to what some have to say. So… I decided to make the dragons a last resort in the war."

"Wha- Really?! What made you change your mind?!" Hiccup said, practically about to jump out of his chair.

Stoic only laughed at his son's sudden excitement, which was rarely seen from him.

" Well, Gobbler and I were talking after this morning's meeting, and I told him about you missing the meetings and hardly being around the village. I even asked Astrid what was going on with you., but she only told me you wasn't telling anyone. I put 2 and 2 together, and realized the dragon thing must have upsetted you, since your so close to them."

Hiccup was a little speechless. His father actually changed battle plans, which was kind of risky, just for him? " Wow Dad…that. ..means a lot to me…thanks…"

Stoic smiled at his son, and playfully ruffled his hair. "Your welcome Hiccup…but that's not all I have to tell you."

Hiccup was just in too good of a mood right now, so not one bad thought reeled his mind when he said " what?"

"I decided to ask you to come up with another plan to defeat the Scotts in the next battle."

Silence. The smile slowly vanished from Hiccup's, face, and insecurity etched on his face. " B-but...Why m-me?"

"Hiccup, you saved us all from a enormous dragon once, because of your cleverness and plans. I 'm sure you're smart enough to help us fight fairly and still win!" Stoic's smile never vanished, but only broadened.

"I-I don't Dad, I mean-"

"Oh come one son! I know you can do it!"

Hiccup had to make a sudden decision. He didn't know what to do… and when he noticed Stoic's smile start to vanish, he knew he had to make the decision right then and there.

" I g-guess I can…"

"That's the spirit! I knew you'd say yes!" Stoic said, smile retuning as he gave his son a playful punch in the arm. Stoic then got up, and told him he was going to bed. Leaving Hiccup at the table alone. There was silence, silence and nothing but silence.

Leaving Hiccup to just let his face drop to the table and groan.

**Awkward**

Astrid watched as Hiccup somewhat picked at his lunch, while everyone else seemed to be devouring their food. Last time she had talked to him, he said he had told Merida the plan and he seemed happy.

"Uh Hiccup, what's wrong with you?"

Astrid whispered, whilst no one was paying attention. Hiccup dropped his food and just groaned. He looked at Astrid with his somewhat depression expression and whispered back _" My dad said he's not using the dragons in the battle anymore…or at least their his last resort."_

Astrid only raised an eyebrow at him. She thought that's what he wanted. _"I don't get it?"_

"He told me, he wants me to come up with a new plan to defeat the Scotts. That's even worse the first plan! How can I come up with a plan to defeat Merida's family and friends! I'm just stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"What are you guys whispering about?" said a loud, and obnoxious voice from across the large table.

"None of your business Snoutlout." Astrid hissed at the annoying guy. Snoutlout held up his hands in a mock defense and replied " Just wanted to know what's been going of with you two wierdos. You've guys been acting so secretive lately."

"Yeah, and you guys always tells us stuff!" Tuffnut said, food partially flying everywhere.

"Yuck, stop talking with your mouth full." Ruffnut said, harshly elbowing Tuffnut in the side. Only to get an elbowing back.

" They do have a point! Why are the two of you hiding something from us?" Fishlegs said happily eating his fish.

" It's nothing Really…" Hiccup said reassuringly but slightly awkward. Hiccup could feel everyone still watching him, even we he awkwardly got up from the table and left. Walking out of the lunchroom, he headed towards his home.

Hiccup had been thinking of Merida all day. He hadn't slept that night, tossing and turning, wondering what was going on with Merida. He cursed to himself for actually wearing his helmet the day her father found them.

His thinking was broken when he was suddenly knocked over by his large dragon. Toothless grinned his toothless smile at Hiccup who only laughed at Toothless' playfulness.

" Well Thanks for knocking me to the ground Bud."

Hiccup replied with his usual sarcastic voice. Getting off the ground, he continued to look at his dragon and then look up towards the sky. Looking back at Toothless, he decided he could use some time to think. " Come on bud, let's go for a fly."

As Hiccup secured himself onto Toothless' back, from a distance, someone watched in curiosity. Wondering where the young viking was going.

**Came**

Merida looked out of her bedroom window, towards the distant hills and lakes. Some tears had slid down her cheeks and where still coming down slowly. She sniffed, and wiped down some tears from her face.

She couldn't believe her mother. Not only did she take her bow, but she locked her in her room. It was the first day, and Merida was tired of looking at her room. Not only was she locked in her room, but her mother told her some hurtful things about Hiccup.

_-Flashback-_

_" I'm only trying to protect you, Merida! That conniving hooligan just seduced you! He's most likely used you as bait to find out your father's plans in the war!" Elinor scowled at Merida who gave her an angry scowl back._

_"Hiccup would never do that to me! He-"_

_"That's what he wants you to think! That he cares and loves you, but he's juts using you Merida!"_

_"No! I don't believe you! I don't care what you say! Hiccup is different, that's why I…love him." Merida felt a blush appear over her cheeks, she had kissed Hiccup twice, but she never said that special wonder yet. _

_This only angered her mother, and her mother said " Merida, I forbid you to see that boy again! Until you realize how naïve you really are, I'll take this-" Elinor looked to her side, to see Merida's beloved bow-n-arrows sitting on her desk. She quickly snatched the bow in her hands, but Merida had thrown herself towards the desk, holding on to the bow as well. Merida struggled to pull her bow out of her mother's hands, until her mother yelled her name out in anger " MERIDA! LET IT GO!"_

_" WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME?!"_

_Elinor was taken back from Merida's angry retort. Merida could feel her throat starting to get sore, and her eyes started to mist. Elinor would have replied, but Merida only spat out again. " YOU NEVER WANT TO KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THINGS, BUT HICCUP ALWAYS LISTENS TO ME! I'D GLADLY ELOPE WITH HIM AND NEVER COME BACK!"_

_Merida angrily stomped past her mother heading towards her bedroom door, but Elinor had roughly grabbed her daughter's wrist, pulling her back. " YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!"_

_"LET ME-" Merida angrily snatched her wrist away from Elinor ready to head out of her room, only to receive a slap from her mother. All Merida could do was gasp, she had never been struck by her mother…no one actually. Elinor felt a sudden pain of regret for hitting her daughter, but she had to stop Merida from leaving her room._

_After a short pause, Elinor turned towards the bedroom door and softly said " You are to stay in this room until I say you can leave."_

Even after her mother had shut the door, as well as locked it, Merida still had this look of shook on her face. Merida sighed to herself, she knew her parents hated all Vikings, but there was no way her mother was right about Hiccup.

He was too sweet to trick her in any way. As a matter of fact, he told _her _about _his_ family's plans, even tried to make a plan to help her family in the battle.

But what if her mother was right. What if Hiccup really was just a _"conniving, seducing hooligan?" _

Merida got away from the window, and headed towards her desk, willing to actually read and study. If it wasn't for the sound of a certain flapping noise. Merida snapped her head towards the window to see nothing, but she could defiantly hear a loud noise. She headed back towards her window and looked curiously outside, even reaching her head out of the window.

She looked up towards the sky, and stared for a moment, until a voice disrupt her thinking. " So… they grounded you, huh?"

Merida's face lit up quickly, and a sweet ,loving smile appeared on her face. She knew he wasn't a conniver. " HICUUP! YOU CAME!" She, oblivious to how high her room in the tower was from the ground, literally pounced from her window and hugged the young Viking who sat on his beloved dragon, as tight as she could.

Hiccup helped Merida, onto Toothless' back, and once she finally sat on the dragon's back, she gave him a passionate kiss on his cheek.

Hiccup could only smile back and hug her tightly, " Of course I came…"

**Too Sweet! :)**

**I Loved this chapter very much, and if you think this chapter is a climax...it's definatly not. I just might need to change the rating to T since there will be a touch of Shakespear ( you know..deaths :P)So, There's still much to happen! But, anyway, sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**School, work and ect. can really take away free time. UGH! So, myupdates will take longer than usual probably, but I'm defiantly not quitting out! Anyway, I don't own HTTYD or BRAVE ( wish I did…at least a little bit)**

**Thoughts**

The air was freezing cold, especially with the wind beating you in the face. Despite how cold it was, the view was too spectacular to miss. The sky had a fiery-orange color with a few wisps of purple here and there. The clouds were so fluffy and enormous, it was impossible to avoid going through them.

Toothless started to glide through the many soft, misty clouds with his wings cutting through them. Merida extended her hands out to feel the mist. She felt so free in the sky with no cares, worries, or problems. Just peace and freedom.

The sun's setting made the sky even more beautiful, but it was also a warning. Once the sun started to set she knew she quickly had to head back to DunBroch before her parent's knew she was missing; which is were Toothless was taking her.

The thought of it made Merida lose the sense of Freedom, and just feel the sense of captivity. She wrapped her arms securely around Hiccup again, resting her chin on his shoulder. She looked at Hiccup as he stared directly in front of him with a look of thought spread across his face. Merida was a little surprised that he had came to check on her.

The words of her mother had stuck in her head before he had came to see her, even after she was riding on Toothless' back, they still stuck in her mind. _" That's what he wants you to think!"_ She didn't want to believe Hiccup was tricking her in any way, but what if he was. Elinor told Merida countless of stories about Vikings who did nothing BUT steal and lie.

As Merida continued to think, Hiccup also had the words of his father stained in his mind. _" Thankfully, our people are loyal…. I've hadn't had not one single traitor during my reign as chief…Treason is worst than Murder…" _He turned his head over to Merida, who just seemed to peaceful and at ease. Despite how much he wanted to smile, his anxiety was just getting worst and worst.

Especially after what Hiccup was ready to ask Merida.

"Um- Merida-" "Hiccup-"

The both laughed for talking atop of each other, and then began to gesture for the other to speak first.

" Go ahead, Hiccup."

"Well…I have a question for you… "

They were now facing each other, and Merida could see the nervousness take over Hiccup. His eyes were going everywhere, and he began to stutter. Which only made Merida smile at him.

" W-well… I w-was just thinking…"

**You Forgot**

_"She said yes…I can't believe it… she said yes.."_

Hiccup thought to himself as walked over to his sort-of-job.

Hiccup opened the door to the Blacksmith's Shack. Gobbler was there looking through a few swords and axes on the walls. The next battle between the Vikings and Scotts was in three days, and Gobbler was in charge of getting the best of the best weapons.

Hearing the clinking sound of Hiccup's prosthetic leg enter the room, Gobbler turned around to say Hello. What cut Gobbler off guard was the smile spread aboard Hiccup's face. Hiccup looked so cheerful and perky…which was sort of out of character for him.

"Well, Well, what's happened to you today? This is the happiest I've ever seen you." gobbler chuckled at Hiccup's strange mood. Hiccup walked over to his desk, looking at the many papers spread all over it. He slumped down in his chair, giving off a sigh of relief.

" Ohh nothing Gobbler…" Hiccup said, the smile still there.

Gobbler looked over the young Viking again, whose words had a tone of relief and ease. Not a sarcastic, emotionless tone like usual. " Alright Hiccup, you always tell me stuff. ALWAYS! Even when I don't want to hear about it, you still whine to me about it. What's going on with you…" Then something appeared in his mind, and he grinned back at Hiccup. " Is it Astrid?"

Hiccup gave him his infamous sarcastic look, and replied " No…it's not…"

"_Oh_…OH! I know, is it the fact your father has designated you to make the plans for our next battle."

Hiccup's happiness quickly turned into an emotion of worry. _" Oh no…I forgot about that…."_ Hearing no reply from that question, Gobbler turned to Hiccup with a look of worry as well.

"Please tell me you didn't forget…"

" W-What? H-how could I-"

"Hiccup! The battle is in three days! We need our battling plans as soon as possible! I can't believe you'd forgot!" Gobbler didn't even try to listen to Hiccup's excuses. This was really unreasonable of him, and that is yet again, another out-of-character trait for him.

Gobbler then remembered seeing Hiccup and Toothless leaving the island that morning. Gobbler was curious about where the young lad was going. He was gone for the rest of the day, until now. Hiccup was still mutter excuses, and possibly lying, since Hiccup was being so strange.

"Look, enough blabbering. I advise you to hurry up and come up with a plan before Stoic finds out! We need to win this battle, unless you want Stoic to bring back those dragons as a plan. "

That's the last thing Hiccup wanted, but he defiantly didn't want to be the cause of Merida's family's death . He didn't want to be the cause of his father's death either. Hiccup was stuck in a hole again, and decided he'd need to talk to someone again.

"Gobbler, I PROMISE, I'll be right back! I just need to talk to someone!" Hiccup said headed out of the room, Gobbler only scuffed in reply and said " I don't care where you go, just hurry up and make our battle plans.

**Straddling**

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Astrid said punching Hiccup in the arm angrily.

"Oww, do you really have to do that?!" Hiccup said rubbing his arm.

"Yes! Because in case you don't know, my father is going to be in that war and you're forgetting is risking his life by forgetting to make any plans!"

"Astrid, I'm sorry, but I don't want to…you know…"

Astrid balled her fist up again, ready to punch him in the arm again. She didn't like where he was going. He told her he forgot about making plans for the war, and if he was the cause of her father getting hurt, Hiccup would pay for it.

" Hiccup, you're my friend… but you need to pick a side!" Astrid said, with anger in her tone. She was tired of this. Hiccup continued to run to her whenever he was lost and didn't know what to do. At first, Hiccup was just friends with her and the problems where minimal.

NOW, he's decided to actually fall in love with Merida and ask to Marry her?! Yeah, that's right, _marriage_. Sure, they were the around the age everyone around their villages would get married, 16 or older, but Hiccup was just way across the line now.

Not only that. But now he's showing an attitude that he actually WANTS to help the Scotts and not his own family. He was being a traitor at is best!

" That's the problem Astrid…I don't want to pick a side! I don't want to hurt any of you, but I defiantly don't want to hurt Merida either! Earlier, Merida had mentioned that intermarriages stopped wars, so I just thought that maybe-"

" Maybe what?! You marry Merida and you live happily ever after without a care in the world?! This isn't a fairy tale Hiccup! Have you even read the book of laws like I asked you?"

"Yes I did! And sure, it scared the crap out of me, but it didn't change my mind!"

Astrid only groaned in irritation at the boy. It was late, Astrid was tired and just wanted to go to sleep and she had to deal with the most stubborn guy she knows.

" Look Hiccup, I'm telling you know, you can't straddle on both sides that hate each other! You're either a Viking or a Scott!" Astrid said calmly for the first time of their conversation. She turned away from Hiccup and was started to walk away.

Hiccup groaned, realizing she wasn't going to help anymore. He knew she was right…again, but he didn't want to agree with it. He looked in his hand, which held his book of sketches and so forth. Despite how late at night it was, the moon and stars shone brightly; enough for Hiccup to open his notebook and look at the contents in it. Sketches of Toothless, a few sketches and notes of his 'Nessie Plan' that wasn't need for now, and then that sketch of Merida he drew.

He stared at the picture, realizing he had to make his decision. He turned to a clear sheet of paper, grabbed his wooden pen from his pocket and began to make notes for the battle strategy. He knew which side he was on now…

**Picnic**

Merida spat out the berries in disgust. Her face scrunched up and showing nothing but irritation at finding the disgusting berries. Hearing snickering and giggles come over from next to her, she looked up angrily at Hiccup who was trying to hold in a laugh. She crossed her arms looking at Hiccup begin to just let the laugh out and hold his sides from laughter.

"Oh, very funny…"

Merida said with sarcasm, scowling towards the boy. Hiccup's laughter only increased when he noticed Toothless spit out the berries and glare at them. Toothless even growled towards the crushed, slobbery dark blue berries that laid on the ground.

" E-even Toothless h-hates them! And he can eat _everything_!" Hiccup said between muffled laughs. Merida mocking laughed along with Hiccup, still shooting her irritated look at him.

"Well…So what! I picked us some bad berries! I haven't seen you try to make us some lunch yet!" Merida said still keeping her arms in a tight hold. Hiccup's laughter had finally died down and , after wiping some tears from his eyes, stood up from the ground.

"Actually, I have thought of an idea, sure, it's not morning, but it's better than those berries you've picked."

Curious, Merida looked at Hiccup walk over to Toothless. Reaching his hand in a bag that sat by Toothless, he pulled out two bird eggs.

"Eggs? Are you sure you know what you're doing? " Merida said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, at this point, _anything _would be better than what you tried to serve us." Hiccup began to snicker again, which Merida replied with a playful raspberry. Hiccup only stuck his tongue back out at her and sat back down next to her.

"So, how are you going to cook them, Mr. Chief ? " Merida said still eyeing Hiccup curiously. Hiccup had in his hands a few stones and sticks. He sat the sticks in a pile, and then sat the stone atop the sticks. He then turned to Toothless, who was eyeing him in curiosity as well.

"Hey Bud, would you mind?" Hiccup mentioned, pointing towards the sticks. Toothless began to slowly creep next to the stone, sniffed the stones, and then he spat out a small orb of fire.

The stone began to sizzle in heat, and Hiccup quickly got the eggs, and cracked them. Soon enough, they had some eggs sunny-side up. Merida gaped at Hiccup and his eggs, which actually seemed delicious.

"Okay…I'll give it too you, you may be more handy in cooking than I." Merida said with a small smile. Hiccup smiled at her, and then turned back to the eggs. Quickly in thought again,all Hiccup had in his mind was the words of his father, Gobbler, and now Astrid. He had made his decision already, but hoped Merida wouldn't be _too_ affected from the decision he made.

This may be the last peacefully picnic they may have for a while anyway…

**Decisions, Decisions…. What Decisions did Hiccup make you may wonder. Did he Decide to help his family, or help Merida? Poor Hiccup, he continues to think he's stepping further, but is only taking two steps back. : (**

**That first and last drabble was based off of a picture, I haven't been basing some drabbles off of pictures as much, but I still do some.**

**Either way, I'll update as soon as I can!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to give you all another chapter since I've already finished it. I might not update too quickly, but I hope I will by this weekend! **

**I don't Own BRAVE or HTTYD or their characters,of course. But I do own my little OC Duncan, or Merida's Uncle. ( That sound's so weird, lol)**

**Bonding?**

Stoic looked outside his tent. It was very misty and foggy that morning. Looking in all directions, he smelled the fresh air. He looked behind him, to see all his fellow Vikings eating their breakfast that they had prepared, they all whispered to one another, talking about the events that were soon to follow that day.

The Viking warriors had left Berk, and found a secluded, wooded area that was closer to the battlefield. Only a few women came, to act as nurses and cooks, but mostly it was the warrior men.

"Today's the Day everyone… the battle we have prepared for. Today we plan to win a victory over those dreaded Scotts, and with this battle strategy, we are sure to win!" Stoic announced, holding up high the battle map that his son had given him.

Everyone looked prideful at Stoic, with high hopes of winning the battle for that day. If they were to win today, they could finally defeat most of the Scoots, and the King of DunBroch would finally give in.

Stoic turned back to the woods around them. He looked over at one of the trees, to see someone was sitting by it alone. He automatically knew who it was, and decided to walk over to him.

"Hiccup! What are you doing all by yourself?" Stoic said approaching Hiccup.

"Oh Uh…Hi Dad…I'm just getting some free time…" Hiccup said sheepishly, staring up at his large Father. Their was a moment of awkward silence, until Stoic spoke up again.

"I want to thank you for making our plans… I'm sure they'll help us in the battle for today." Stoic said, hoping he could turn this into some type of bonding moment.

"I hope so too…" Hiccup said awkwardly. There was yet again another silence, until Stoic thought again of an important annocunment.

"uh Hiccup, I need one promise from you though,…" Stoic said, putting an arm on his shoulder.

" What is it?"

"Promise me, you'll stay away as far as you can away from the battle." Stoic quickly remember how eager he could be sometimes, and it would always led to problems and trouble. The last thing he wanted was for Hiccup to lose even more limbs.

Hiccup snorted to himself, and replied " You don't have to tell me twice…I promise. "

"Good, but if you want, you can stay with the women here in the nursing section." Stoic smiled down at him, not realizing how degrading that sounded for Hiccup.

"Yeah Sure…" Hiccup grumbled, getting yet another reminder of how weak he really was. Stoic smiled again and then turned around from facing Hiccup and headed back to the other warrior Vikings. He made some more enactments for them and gave them more encouraging words.

Hiccup watched from where he stood sighing. _" Too bad their not going to be there when the Scotts are…" _ Hiccup thought to himself.

**Fail**

"AUUUGHH!" Yelled A Viking as he held his sword high in the air, he swung it at A Scott who held up his shield to block. This quickly turned into an epic sword fight. They weren't the only ones fighting, many other sword fights and arrows cut through the air. Battle cries and yells of victory were heard over the chaotic battle.

Far away on a hill, sat Hiccup. Pulling the hair from his head, and he couldn't believe what was happening. The Vikings were winning! They were actually winning! Hiccup looked at the few bodies that started to drop to the ground, the blood-curdling cries of pain, and the looks of anger.

Hiccup couldn't believe it. The Scotts were suppose to be gone! But they had decided to come early just like the Vikings. The battlefield was in a sort of large valley, hills all around the valley. Hiccup's plan was to have the Vikings hid behind the Hills and come out when the Scotts had their guard down.

Hiccup knew that the Scotts were coming at noon, and wouldn't be in the valley when the Vikings would be there, forcing them to leave. Hiccup didn't know that the Scotts actually were there and had decided to come earlier than noon.

Hiccup's plan had backfired on him, realizing the plan that was suppose to fail was actually working. Hiccup groaned and let out an irritated yell. He watched from afar as the battle was hitting it's climax. More people were dropping to the ground, most of them being Scotts though.

Hiccup couldn't look anymore, and quickly turned around. He started to leave the spot where he sat and headed back to the camping site. As he walked though, he heard a certain noise around him. He snapped his head up and looked around. He was in a big field, but a few bushes and tress where around.

Hiccup felt his heart start to race, feeling someone was watching him. Why didn't he just listen to Stoic and stay at the nursing section?!

Hiccup quickly reached under his coat around his waist, to pull out his little dagger. Hiccup continued to walk slowly, knowing someone was soon to pop out and attack.

Just as he thought, someone with green plaid quilts appeared from behind a tree and he headed straight towards Hiccup with a sword. Hiccup shrieked and started to run backwards .

The Scott was too fast though, he sliced the sword through the air towards the young Viking. Hiccup screamed aloud, when he felt the sword sliced through his left arm to leave a deep, bloody wound.

The Scott tried to stab the boy again , but Hiccup only continued to dodge and avoid the man's attack.

The Scott then devised a small idea, looking down at the boy's prosthetic leg. He lifted his sword high in the air, and despite Hiccup running away , he fell to the ground when the sword swung at his prosthetic leg. Hiccup tripped and fell hard on the ground, and winced when he felt the man's foot crush his chest and force him to stay to the ground.

Hiccup's heart was racing faster when he turned to see the man lifting his sword up ready to kill him. Hiccup winced when the man brought the sword down towards him. But, in a quick sense of adrenaline, Hiccup looked to his right hand to see his dagger, and quickly he jabbed it forcefully in the man's ankle.

"ARUGH!" The man yelped, dropping the sword to the ground, and falling to his feet. Hiccup sprung up and headed towards the sword, before the man could grab it., but the man had turned around and grabbed Hiccup forcefully by the back of his neck.

Adrenaline again led Hiccup to swing the sword ,now in his hand, towards the man who was ready to choke him. Hiccup didn't know how hard he swung the sword, but it must have been bad.

The man had stared down at his chest to see a long, deep slit across his chest.

Silence…there was silence once again. Then…drop. The man fell to the ground, with his blood staining the grass. Hiccup held the bloody sword tightly and stared at the man, stepping away slowly. His breathe became shallow and his chest started to rise slowly.

"Oh no…" Hiccup dropped the sword and started to feel his hands shake. He realized what he had done…something he never thought he could do. Hiccup looked down at his hands, and then at his arm that was starting to bleed. Without even looking again at the man, Hiccup quickly took off.

**Anger**

Elinor rushed through the camping site with Merida steady behind her. Elinor quickly entered the tent of the nursing area, to see a bed and her brother upon it. She put a hand over her mouth, and felt a tear start to fall down her cheek.

The nurses tried their best, but it was too late. The wound on the man's chest was too deep, and because he was out their for so long, he lost too much blood. Merida vaguely knew her uncle, but always heard how much of a brave and kind-hearted man he was.

Merida felt sorry though. It was her own uncle who had died…and not during the battle, but outside the valley of the battlefield. It confused them, why he was out there and why he was attacked out there.

Elinor felt Merida grab onto her arm as they walked over to the bed. Once they had gotten the news from Fergus, they ran as fast as they could to see how Duncan was doing.

" He wasn't even at the battle… he was outside…why would anyone just… kill him when he wasn't even in the battle?" Merida thought to herself as she looked over at her Uncle who laid on his death bed.

"It must have been a good-for-nothing Viking…" Elinor's sadness grew into anger. She knew it wasn't like her…but she grew an even more hatred towards those Vikings. They were ruthless and hard-hearted. She looked down at her daughter who stared sadly at her uncle.

"You see what I mean Merida… those Vikings are brutal. That's why I don't want you around them…" Elinor thought that instead of her brother, Merida could be lying in that bed…deceased. All because she fell prey to hanging out with one of them.

"B-but mum.. It could have been an accident…" Merida said sheepishly.

" Excuses, excuses, that's all they are. Whoever did this deserves to be punished… And even if they did win this battle…Fergus can not give up…" Elinor stared at her brother, anger rising in her. Merida only hoped it was an accident…but secretly, she felt a sudden anger towards whoever killed her uncle. Even if it was a Viking.

Even if it was… Hiccup. Merida couldn't look at her uncle anymore, she started to leave the tent, until Elinor caught her.

"Merida… I know this is heartbreaking…but I don't want to go outside alone…at least not around here. Those Vikings might be out there…" Elinor said watching her daughter look back at her.

Merida sighed, and said " I'll just go to bed then…"


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm Back! Faster than I thought Actually... Oh well.**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews! And the reactions in each one was EXACTLY what I was reaching for! :)**

**So, everyone should know by now... I DON'T own BRAVE or HTTYD! If not, now you do...**

**On with the chapter!**

**Sincere**

Hiccup winced and gasped for air when he felt the stinging pain in his arm.

" I told you to brace yourself…This IS a pretty deep wound. " Astrid said finishing the last stitch on his long, fresh-cut . Astrid had just happened to be walking by the Viking camping site, when she noticed Hiccup tumbling from out of the woods. She at first wondered why he wasn't at the camp site in the first place, but when she saw that his left sleeve was stained with blood, she reacted quickly.

He seemed a little out of it too. His eyes were slightly droopy, as if he was dehydrated in some type of way. Not only was his sleeve bloody, but a few specks and spots of blood was all over his tunic.

Now, he sat in the nursing section on a bed, happy that Astrid was done stitching up his arm and cleaning out the wound.

Technically, Astrid wasn't a nurse, she was known for being more around the weapons than the sick and ailing. But with the other appointed nurses attending to the other wounded warriors, she was the only one around who had a little knowledge into first aid.

"Okay, so can you tell me what happened?" Astrid said, finishing in cleaning up Hiccup's arm.

"Well…you probably won't believe me… I can't believe it and I'm the one who did it..." Hiccup said in a low tone.

Astrid suddenly remembered Hiccup's dehydrated look and remembered she had to give him some water. " Hold that thought," Astrid said, before leaving Hiccup alone.

Once he knew she was gone, he gave a long, depressed, and irritated groan. He then looked over to tunic that laid beside him. Grabbing it in his hands, he looked at all the blood that covered it. His own being on the sleeve, and the rest being…someone elses'.

_" I can't believe this…what have I done?"_

Hiccup stared down at his tunic with a pang of guilt. He never thought that _HE_ would do something like that. It was an accident…but he still felt it was deliberate. He then tossed the tunic aside and began to look at his hands remorsefully.

" Okay, drink this before you pass out." Astrid said returning with a jug of water in her hands. Hiccup quickly turned his attention to Astrid and reached for the jug.

After taking a deep gulp, he sat the jug to his side and went back to staring at his hands. There was a moment of awkward silence, until Astrid brought back her question.

"So… you were saying?"

"… It was an accident Astrid."

"What? What was an accident?" Astrid began to feel worried. She felt slight worry when she first found Hiccup and was only cut on the arm, yet blood was also on the rest of his tunic.

"He was going to kill me, and when he caught me off guard I…"

Astrid's worry started to escalate, when she realized exactly where Hiccup was headed. She didn't want to believe it, but from his sincere expressions…it obviously was true.

**Praise**

He and his army had successfully returned from the battle. Smiles on their faces, at least the ones who weren't injured, and pride bursting inside them. As the wounded warriors where being attended by the first-aid, Stoic was off to see his beloved son.

He knew Hiccup had it in him…somewhere. That leadership ability, and because of Hiccup, they succeeded in this battle. He felt so happy inside, thinking about how praise-worthy his son was becoming.

_"I don't know what to do Astrid…"_

Stoic stopped in his tracks when he heard the voice of his son speaking. He had passed a random tent, one that he believes the Astrid Girl was sleeping in. Ignoring any curiosity of why Hiccup was even there, he was ready to enter the tent. Until he heard Astrid speak up some rather, interesting words.

_" We'll you didn't mean to kill him Hiccup! Plus, HE snuck up on you!"_

_" Wait…killed?! Hiccup would never…" _Stoic's curiosity rose, and he instead decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

_"But Astrid… I could've ran off when I had stabbed him in the ankle , instead, I grabbed the sword and_"_

_"But Hiccup, you said he grabbed you from behind! You're not THAT fast of a runner! You couldn't have ran away that fast and well!"_

_"… I still feel bad… and even worse, it was a Scott! The people I'm trying to avoid!"_

Stoic had heard enough. He thought his pride was high before, now it was soaring through the roof. His only son…HICCUP, killed a Scott! He couldn't even hold in his excitement, he burst into the large tent with a smile broad on his face.

" Hiccup! You REALLY KILLED A SCOTT?!"

Hiccup and Astrid jumped up from Stoic's sudden loud outburst.

"Uh Dad, what are you-" Hiccup yelped when he suddenly felt Stoic's rough strength pull him by his injured arm for an embrace.

"Gah! Dad! Easy, Easy!"

Stoic looked at his son's look of pain in confusion, and without hesitation he dropped his eyes to his son's arm to see a long, stitched up cut spread across it.

"SON! YOU EVEN HAVE A SCAR! That makes it even better!" Stoic said now hugging Hiccup tightly, despite Hiccup's wincing face. Astrid shared an equally wincing, and sympathetic face when she noticed how tight Stoic was hugging him. She was surprised his spine hadn't snapped yet.

"This deserves a celebration of some sort! I'll gather up all the men and we'll have a feast, the first moment we get back home!" Stoic said with a hearty laugh. Hiccup only scoffed, not wanting any attention for what he's done. No matter what, his father would always lack the ability to listen.

" But Dad, I don't want-"

"Nonsense! You deserve some praise!" Stoic said ruffling his son's hair. Completely ignoring his son's wants, he left the tent to brag to the others. He couldn't wait to tell the others. His son had successfully killed a member of the enemy side!

_"People will start calling my son, Hiccup the Valiant!" _Stoic thought to himself with glee.

**So…**

Merida softly walked throughout the woods. It was pitch-black outside, with only the light of the stars and moon. She pulled her hood lower down her face, hoping her cloak would safely hide her identity.

Merida was just glad she was able to sneak away from her camping grounds so she could get the freedom she needed. So much had happened in just a day, and all she wanted was some time to be alone and think to herself.

_SNAP_

Merida tightly held on to her bow and grabbed an arrow from her bag. She was also happy she could snatch a random bow and some arrows while she took a walk. She knew it was dangerous to be wandering off alone, but has that ever stopped her?

Merida squinted her eyes, to get a better view of her surroundings. She clung on to her bow and arrow and now had it ready if anything were to pop out.

_SNAP_

She quickly turned around when she heard another noise from behind. Turning her attention to a couple of bushes and trees, she aimed her bow towards them.

" Who goes there?" She said feeling that someone was watching her. She kept a serious and threatening expression on her face, especially when she saw a dark figure come from behind the trees and bushes.

Once the figure stepped from out of the dark shadow, Merida smiled softly and lowered her bow.

"Is it really necessary to be sneaking around so late?" Merida said, with her bow completely down to her side.

Hiccup held both hands in the air with a smile across his face as he stepped out of the shadows. " I wasn't _sneaking _around! I was just taking a walk, and out of no where you aimed your arrow at me!"

Merida giggled and ran up to Hiccup to give him a quick hug. Which, he gladly returned her with one. Parting from the hug, they started to walk side-by-side in the forest. There was then a moment silence, as they walked together trying to avoid tripping over any rocks in the darkness.

"So…why are you walking out here all alone?" Hiccup said breaking the silence.

Merida's smile slowly withered, and she sighed sadly . " I needed some free time... During the battle, my uncle was killed. And I know, those things usually happen in a war…but he was killed in such a strange way…"

Hiccup gave a quick look at Merida with a worried and uneasy feeling.

"R-Really? What makes you say that?"

_" He would probably feels sorry if I told him…" _Merida thought to herself. She gave him a look of empathy. Before this past battle, Hiccup was always talking about how selfish his father could be for thinking of using the dragons. Hiccup's whole attitude would turn to anger and frustration whenever the subject about the war would come up. She always reminded him that he really didn't have any control over it, but he would always be so determined.

"Hiccup…I hope you know I'm not disappointed in you in ANY way…I know it wasn't your fault…" Merida began slowly. Hiccup stopped walking when he noticed Merida suddenly halt. He then felt his stomach turn into a deep pit at what happened next.

A small tear slowly fell down her cheek and as she continued to speak, her voice would crack from a slight sob. " Apparently…my uncle was exiting the Battle, going to check on our injured warriors and…he saw one of the Vikings snooping around….I g-guess one thing led to a-another a-and… he was left in the forest dead."

Hiccup didn't know exactly how to react. Yet, instinct told him to step closer to Merida to give her a comforting arm around her shoulders.

" At least he died in battle, he'll be remebered as a couragous person. I mean, we Vikings view dying in battle as a big perk."

She smiled sweetly at him when she felt his arms comfortingly wrap around her, and she then rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank You Hiccup…" she softly said, causing Hiccup to smile.

As they stood, Hiccup began to think about the earlier events of that day. The war, that Scottish warrior, and of course, what he did to that Scottish warrior beyond the battlefield. His throat became dry as he starting putting 2 and 2 together, thinking over what Merida had just told him. _"...he saw one of the Vikings snooping around..."_

It became clear to him that the Scottish warrior he killed was… Merida's Uncle. A knot formed in his stomach when he thought more about it. Hiccup WAS wearing his viking helmet at the time...could he had been around the Scottish territory when the Scott had appeared? The man could have HE was trouble and was only defending his clan...

_"Oh no…oh no…oh no…" _

He panicked inside, realizing what he had done. His hold around her tightened slightly, and his thoughts began to race.

He then realized he never even told Merida about his father making him create battle plans and strategies for the last battle. Sure, he told her about Stoic not using the dragons…but he never even spoke up about his father promoting him.

"_ I need to tell her…but how can I? I deliberately made a plan that actually helped defeat her kingdom! Not to mention…I'm the one who murdered her uncle! She'd probably be so mad, she wouldn't even try to hear me out! But, if i don't tell her...she might find out and then- "_

"Hiccup…I love you…" Merida pulled him out of his thoughts with her now calm voice, still resting her head on his shoulders.

"..I-I love you to..."

"And because I love you, I have all my trust in you...but...you wouldn't happen to know anything about my uncle's death would you?"

Silence…. Hiccup bit down on his lower lip. A lump formed in his throat when Merida even looked up at him with her big, illuminating eyes. He couldn't even dream of hurting her.

"….n-no…" Hiccup said begrudgingly. "I don't…."

**Oh Hiccup... hope you made the right choice! But, Lying always back-fires somewhere down the road. **

**Especially in this story...**

**Anyway, I'll try to update soon! We're starting to hit the climax!( That's right, it's going to get worse.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Again! Here's the new chappie (obviously) and again, I want to thank everyone for the reviews! They really encourage me to continue on!**

**So, as you all know, I don't own HTTYD or Brave! NEVER WILL! But I do own my shaky OC Isla!**

**Found You**

Sigh…

Hiccup rested his head on his folded arms that laid on a desk. He still couldn't take it in. He couldn't wait for him and Merida to do what they were ready to do. Yet, he's already lied to her. Still hasn't told her many things about the past battle, and if continued to hide his secrets…she'd be even more heartbroken then him telling her now.

Meanwhile, Merida was looking all around for Hiccup. She held in her hand her veil. Everything was ready, except wherever the groom was. She was already a little nervous, especially since this was a secret marriage. Merida had managed to find a priest from another clan.

They found a secluded spot in the woods and now their quick and easy marriage was ready.

" Hiccup!" Merida called out, she then noticed the priest's home. It too was secluded in the woods, which made the marriage even easier.

Merida entered into the home and looked all around. It was a pretty small home, what with only one main room, a small hallway, and a smaller room in the back. She crept through the main room, and turned around to face the hallway. She walked even further into the small room, to see a desk and Hiccup leaning over it.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup jumped up as if she had thrown hot stones at him. He then settle down when he noticed the stern look she was giving him.

"Hiccup, what are you doing? We need to hurry up before someone finds us!"

Hiccup smiled sheepishly and replied " I guess I was just a little nervous…"

"And you think I'm not?" She said, softening her stern look. Hiccup got up from the chair and desk and turned to her with a smile. She reached out her hand towards Hiccup, inviting him to grab it. Which he did, and as they held hands walking out of the Priest's home, Hiccup thought more and more.

When the priest saw them and gave them a heart-warming smile, Merida thought more and more. As the priest began to speak, Merida and Hiccup looked each other in the eyes.

"My mother wasn't right…if Hiccup proposed to me without even bringing up anything about my land , he obviously must care about me…right? "

Merida thought to herself as she looked into Hiccup's hazel eyes.

" I need to tell her…but how? Why can't I just tell her?!"

Hiccup thought to himself as he stared in Merida's turquoise eyes that were hidden beneath her viel.

The priest looked over to the both of them. He had asked for Hiccup to say "I Do", but he didn't say a word. The priest expected Merida to then say something, but she didn't say anything either. They only stared into each other's eyes.

"Ahem… Sir, there just two little words…" The priest said giving Hiccup a nudge. He jolted a bit and returned his gaze back to the priest in a daze.

" Two words…that's all I'm asking…" the priest said with a look of impatience. He sternly looked at the young man, and waited for him to just say the two words.

Hiccup smiled awkwardly and returned his look to Merida. His palms were getting sweaty and he felt his throat become dry. He needed to tell her before he said those two words. He just wasn't brave enough to tell her.

" Hiccup? What's wrong?" Merida mouthed. He looked a little shaky and as if he was ready to faint. She could tell how nervous he was and just like him, she was a nervous wreck too. She didn't know what would happen after she says the two words, all she knew was bad things were most likely to occur.

After a sigh, Hiccup slowly said " I do"

**Implying**

"Merida! May I come in?" A young girl said through the princess' bedroom door, holding a plate full of Merida's breakfast. This was her first day in being a maidservant like her mother, and she was already nervous. Hoping she wouldn't be as klutzy as usual and upset the young princess.

"Merriidaaa…" The young maid called softly through the door. She knocked softly on the door and waited even longer. After a period of time, the young maid decided to slowly open the door and peep inside the room.

"Merriidaaa…" The young maid turned her attention towards the back of the bedroom at Merida's bed. She could see her wild, untamable red hair poking out from under the covers. Yet, something was strange. Sure she saw Merida's form under the large covers, but there was also another large bulge form next to Merida's. Not to mention Merida's clothing and possibly someone else' seemed carelessly tossed around the floor.

"Merida?" The maid's curiosity overtook her as she walked over to Merida's desk that sat next to her bed and placed the plate of food on it. Once the food sat perfectly on the desk, the maid turned her attention back to Merida's sleeping form.

"Merida… your mother asks for you to wake up…._Merida_…" the maid cooed softly, trying to awaken the princess. She then softly started to shake Merida to try to awaken her.

Merida stirred and groaned, only to turn her whole body away from facing the maid.

"Merida, your mother- _GASP_!" The maid gasped sharply when she noticed an unknown male sleeping right next to her, stirring as well. The maid's eyes widened and she only stood there.

The maid put a hand over her mouth and stepped away from the bed. Especially when Merida and the stranger suddenly shot up from lying down, wide-eyed and staring at her. There was a moment of silence and the maid began to feel anxious.

She quickly turned around and was ready to leave, but Merida quickly shrieked " WAIT! Isla, don't leave yet!"

Isla started to feel scared and turned around to see Merida pouncing out of bed and grabbing onto her shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I should've waited!" Isla panicked.

Merida only held Isla tighter and plead " Promise me you won't tell anyone! I can't let my parents find out he was here! EVER!"

"I-I Promise! I won't tell a soul!" Isla replied hastily and exhaled in relief when Merida let go of her shoulders. Her attention then went back to the bare stranger who hastily grabbed some of the few clothes of the floor and through them on himself, which caused her to blush .

"… Who is that, bye the way?"

Isla whispered to Merida. Merida was a little hesitant, but even if Isla wanted to or not, she was in the secret now. So no use hiding.

" I know this might sound bad…but…he's a Viking."

Merida whispered back.

"WHAT!" Isla yelped, only to receive a stern glare from Merida_. " S-sorry…I just thought we were suppose to hate the Vikings….Did you two…well…you know…"_

Merida's face received a deep blush, knowing what she implied. She smiled slightly and nodded. _ " ..we even secretly married yesterday…"_

KNOCK KNOCK

"MERIDA! Are you awake yet?!" yelled another maid from behind the door. Merida gasped, and ran over to Hiccup and muttered " Hurry Hiccup! More maids are showing up!"

Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, she started to push him over to her window. He gave a loud whistle out the window, and soon Toothless whooshed over to hover by the window.

All of this kept Isla silent, wondering_…"What did I get myself into?" _

**Celebration**

Music was being played, all the best food was being served, and there was cheer and mirth everywhere. All the Vikings were gladly feasting and enjoying their selves. After successfully winning the last battle, the Vikings decided they needed to celebrate in the Main Hall. Not to mention congratulate Stoic's only son for not only giving them such a successfully plan, but for even defeating a Scott as well.

"Son! How are you enjoying the party?" Stoic said as he sat next to Hiccup.

Yet, Hiccup didn't reply back. He kept his eyes fixed on the party in front of him, but all he could really think about was his Merida . The both of them sat at a long table in the very front of the main room. Apparently, Stoic wanted everyone to be able to see his praise-worthy son during the party.

After a moment of silence, Stoic looked down at his son to see him in a dazed state. He simply laughed and patted his son on the shoulder.

" I guess that's one thing we have in common! We never seem to listen."

"Wha- oh uh…sorry dad. I was just thinking." Hiccup said awkwardly, being pulled from his daze. But afterwards, there was only an awkward silence hovering over them. Stoic starting to chomp on some mutton, and Hiccup simply sitting down awkwardly next to his father.

After a long period of silence, Stoic decided to try a conversation with his son again.

"So… do you want to go with us to see King Fergus again?"

Silence

"…wait… Again? But I thought-"

" Fergus is a very enthusiastic man. I respect him on that….he wants to continue the battle instead of surrender."

"so… the war is STILL going on?" Hiccup looked up at Stoic confusedly.

"Yes… and it's getting worse as a matter of fact. We really shouldn't be having this party, for all we know they might ambush us at any random time!"

"…I don't think they'd….would they?" Hiccup never thought someone could be so determined in a war. But like his father said_, 'those things happen in a war'. _

"They just might…but if they do, we'd just do the same thing. _Only a lot worse_." Stoic said, finishing off with a somewhat angry chew on his mutton. It made Hiccup cringe to see how his father ripped the meat of the poor mutton.

There was another awkward silence as the two of them sat at the table, watching the other villagers enjoy themselves. Hiccup looked at all of the Vikings , but one of them caught his eye. It was Snoutlout standing by a wall, away from some of the other Vikings . And for some reason, he had been giving Hiccup this envious glare all night.

_"I wonder what his problem is…" _Hiccup thought to himself, trying to avoid the glare.

**Do any of you know what Isla was implying? I'm sure, if your a perv or not, you know what :3**

**Plus , their married now! (A/N: If any of you are histroy freaks and question the marriage. Here ya go : Since this takes place in the 10th century of Scotland, Merida's most likely Christian, hence the Priest. Even though Hiccup's Norse, Norse marriages invovled the family, which the two are trying to avoid... so they married using a Priest. I'm sure Hiccup would be okay with that since most Norse accepted the Christian God.)**

**Anyway, Hiccup still hasn't told Merrida the truth... will she find out? And how will she react?!**

**And what's up with Snoutlout...you'll find out in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! Time for some more plot holes to be filled up! Last chapter may have seemed simple, but there was actually alot that happened between them. ( I love to confuse)**

**So, this chapter is going to be the fillers between last chapter's drabbles. Hope you can figure out where to put them! It's not too hard...I promise.**

**Anyway, you know that I don't own HTTYD or BRAVE, but it's a disclaimer so...yes.**

**Trying**

Umm… could you give us a minute?" The priest only groaned as his reply and with a wave of his hands he said " Sure why not…just remember I'm not getting any younger…" The priest then turned around and walked over to his home to give the couple their privacy.

Merida looked at Hiccup with a raised eyebrow in confusion. Right after she said " I do" and the Priest was ready to say " you may kiss the bride", Hiccup suddenly outburst for the priest to stop.

" Look hiccup, you've been acting weird all day! Are you sure you want to do this?…and tell me the truth!"

"No, I do! But…" Hiccup exhaled deeply and started to feel knots forming in his stomach. His eyes were darting in all directions. He just couldn't do it. He needed to tell her and tell her before he had them stuck together.

"Merida I have to tell you something…I-I..." He was trying he really was...but how could he?

"...you did what?"

"I...I-I did it…"

"Did what?...What happened Hiccup?" Merida said while starting to entiwst her hands with his, hoping to calm him down a bit. He looked so nervous, he couldn't even say what he wanted to tell her. In a way, she was trying to calm herself down, because her nervousness was starting to slowly increase.

Yet, it seemed to only make Hiccup's heart race even more. He then suddenly started to ramble. "It was an accident…I swear it was…we weren't suppose to win…and I shouldn't have been wandering around the forest a-and I-I... H-He just popped out of no where a-and-"

Merida hastily snatched her hands away from Hiccup's, and her face showed nothing but a dissaponited scowl.

"What are you saying Hiccup?!" she had a theory in the back of her head where he was going with this. But she didn't even want to consider it. She didn't want that theory to be true.

" I was the b-battle strategist in the war and…I-I'm t-the one w-who killed Sir Duncan…"

The tenison settled, and all Merida could do was stare at Hiccup with this shocked expression. She then rose her hand in the air, and with a quick move, she slapped him across the face as strong as she could. Biting hard on her lip, she felt her eyes watering...

Hiccup only stared at the ground remoserfully, trying to avoid the disaponited expression on her face.

Yet, once he saw Merida's viel fall to the ground harshly, his attention went back to her. Only then, she was running away as fast as she could.

**First Meeting?**

Angus trotted as fast as he could, what with Merida angrily calling for him to go even faster. She sniffed a few times, and wiped a few tears from her cheeks. She felt so humiliated, betrayed and angry. She was happy Angus was there to quickly get her away.

Suddenly, a flash of black startled Angus, throwing him to a fit.

" Angus! Calm down! Just keep running!" Merida said as she stroked his neck, hoping to calm him down. Thankfully he did, and Angus followed suit and continued to run. Picking back on speed, Merida carefully reached onto her side bag, pulling an arrow and her faithful bow. She readied it and was prepared to aim at whatever startled her horse.

WHOOSH

The flash of black returned suddenly. Causing Angus to whinny and stop dead in his tracks, throwing Merida off his back and a few feet away into the dirt.

"Merida!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless flew down to the ground, and Hiccup quickly jumped off his back and ran towards Merida. He got somewhat close to her, but carefully kept somewhat of a distance.

He slowly lowered himself to the ground on his knees and reached his hand out slowly towards her.

"Merida…I'm sorry if Toothless startled Angus…"

His voice trailed off cautiously when Merida began to raise herself up from the ground. Her wild, untamed hair completely covered her face, but Hiccup had a good feeling a happy look wasn't on it.

He then decided to edge somewhat closer to the maiden, but she quickly snapped her head towards him with a look of pure, livid anger.

"Stay Away from me!" Merida screeched at him.

"Mer-"

"No, I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" She turned her face away from his and hastily pulled herself up from the ground. Once she was on her feet, she stomped over to her frightened horse, continuing to keep her attention away from Hiccup's

"Wait!" Merida instantly turned her face behind her when she felt Hiccup grasp her wrist.

" Will you at least _try_to listen to me? You won't even give me a chance to explain!" Hiccup retorted.

Merida only snatched her wrist away from Hiccup's hold, and snapped " Why should I?! How can I trust _ANYTHING _that you say?! My mother was right! I should've never tursted you! You could have been using me as some ploy for the battle ! "

"Ugh, I would never do that! And I know, It was wrong for me to lie. But, can't you at least be thankful I told you before we were officially married?!"

" _Thankful_? I would've been _thankful _if you had told me the truth when I asked you to! I told you I loved and trusted you! I asked if you knew anything, ANYHTING about my uncle's death. _But what did you tell me_?!"

"You don't-"

"WHAT DID YOU TELL ME!"

"I SAID NO! OKAY! I get it! But I truthfully didn't mean to hurt you!" Merida only responded my folding up her armas and turning her back to him. He only groaned and ran over in front of her.

"You don't understand, I lied so I _wouldn't _hurt you! How could I tell you the truth?!_" _

Merida didn't reply again, only turning her back to him and trying to keep herself from crying in any way. She didn't want to see or talk to him, but it looked like he wasn't going to leave her alone.

"Merida…I'm sorry. I really am…"She didn't respond. Only kept silent.

" Merida!" Hiccup groaned again, hoping for a response. She only ignored him. so, he had no choice but to leave. He started to walk back towards Toothless who stared at him, titling his head. As he walked over to his dragon, he realized Toothless was sitting by some overly large and oddly familiar boulders.

_"...what do you know, this is where we first meet..."_ Hiccup looked back at Merida who had walked over to her horse. _" ...but this isn't going to be where we last talked..."_ He knew she was mad, but there was no way he was going to give up on her.

**Turn Away**

Merida sat at the coast. It was just too cold that night to go in the water with Nessie, but she could still visit him every now and then. She smiled softly when she noticed Nessie poke his head out of the water and stare at her.

Merida's smile slowly turned into a frown when she remeberd how close his lake was to the battelfield. _" I feel so sorry for Nessie...the war was so close to him...I just hope he isn't even more terrified of humans now..."_

Merida looked at the water and how still and peacful it looked. How the moon and stars made the water glow in the dark. A sudden brisk wind made Merida shutter slighty, making her tug on her cloack to cover herself up. She wanted to go into the water and play with her beloved Nessie, but was afraid she'd get too cold and possible get some type of frostbite.

Nessie swooned in closer to the coast to get a closer look at the young maiden who sat on the ground in the dark shadows. Nessie then made this sudden purring like noise to gain Merida's attention. Despite Nessie was a sea monster, he could still sense Merida's saddened expression.

Nessie poked his long neck from out of the lake and reached it out towards the coast. He swam closer and closer, until finally his bright eyes was mere inches away from Merida's form on the coast.

Nessie made the noise again, nodding his head in Merida's face, trying to gain her attention and cheer her up. Merida sighed and looked up at Nessie with a smile.

" You little sweetheart..." she put her hand to Nessie's nose and softly petted him.

_SCREECH_

Merida and Nessie quickly raised their attention behind them to see a Night Fury cautiously looking at the Lochness Monster, flappng his wings as he scurried into the forest. Tumbiling off the dragon's back was the person Merida didn't want to see...EVER. She frowned and turned her head towards Nessie, who was starting to swim backwards into the lake.

Merida sighed, and watched as Nessie shyfully swam back into the water, only peeping his head out at the person walking towards Merida.

It was so quiet that night, all you could hear was the water moving in the lake and the footsteps moving closer to Merida. Yet, Merida kept her attention away from the person approaching.

_"why won't Hiccup just leave me alone..."_ Merida thought to herself keeping her hood over her head, and keeping her face straight ahead.

He decieded to keep somewhat of a distance, but still sat down next to Merida.

There was still a silence. Hiccup turned his head towards Merida who avoided his look. _"Why won't she get I just can't leave her alone?"_He then exhaled and looked down at the book in his hands.

Just as he turned away, Merida slowly turned her attention to Hiccup. How the moon also shined on him, making the blank look he had visible. Suddenly, he placed the book in his hands over to her side, while keeping his face away from looking at her's.

Merida looked at him and then down at the opened book. On the page he had shown was a picture of her and underneath it was a note...

Hiccup turned his head to Merida's, just in time to feel her pounce on him and hug him as tight as she could. Hiccup was taken aback, but hugged her back promptly.

"I forgive you..." she whispered.

**I LIED! I'm such a hypocrite...teehee. Plus, I DIDN'T FORGET NESSIE! Nessie is, in a way, Merida's friend, Just like Toothless is to Hiccup. **

**All of these drables were based off of pics too, you should see them! Made by the same person on Deviant Art( the link is in my profile)**

**Anyway, all of this happened between the interrupted wedding and when they meet Isla. You can infer they met up with the Priest again...who probably was a little annoyed to see those too again, lol.**

**Next chapter, the second Battle will be approaching and like I said before, Snoutlout is going to be acting differently.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well... here we go. The Next Battle is soon approaching and yet again, trouble's about to blow up. So, you know the disclaimer, I don't own Brave or HTTYD or any of their characters. I still don't and doubt I ever will.**

**Anyway, off with chapter 12!**

**Paranoia**

"Well, Well, Well, someone was late for the meeting again."

Hiccup stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the voice of his irritating cousin, Snoutlout, speak up. Poor Toothless was dead tired, and the moment they hit Berk, the dragon swooped over to Hiccup's rooftop ready to take a long nap. So now, he was on his way to the meeting he knew he was late.

"Ugh…what do you want Snoutlout?" Hiccup groaned turning to his left to see Snoutlout leaning against a random tree.

He had his usual smirk spread across his face and had his arms crossed and chest high. Hiccup didn't know what was up with Snoutlout, but had a good feeling he was ready to explain.

" Well, I just was wondering if you could explain to me why you didn't come to the meeting today."

"I uh…forgot what time it was…"

"Pfft, _that's a good excuse.." _Snoutlout said in tasteless sarcasm. That smirk he had was starting to turn into a scowl and he began to walk closer up to Hiccup. Kind of in a threatening way.

" If you ask me, I think you knew exactly what tine the meeting was. You were just doing something else.. Something, you probably don't want anyone to know about."

"Look Snoutlout, there's no need to start conspiracies or-"

" Oh I'm not starting a conspiracy, this'll be just between you and me."

Hiccup didn't want to admit it, but he was getting nervous. Especially when Snoutlout was starting to kind of walk around him in such an interrogating way.

" Snoutlout, whatever your thinking, just throw it away. There's no need for you tp be so paranoid, I'm not-"

"Paranoid?! Well, I don't know hoe you may feel , but I'm trying to make sure my whole village is safe and not under harm! You call yourself some _'war hero_', but you're NEVER here!"

" Oh don't tell me your jealous!" Hiccup retorted. Snoutlout was know to be a braggart, but when the light was taken away from him, he'd turn into the most depressed and angry guy.

"NO! I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous of you? I'm stronger than you and better than you in practically everything! The only thing your good at is flying those stupid lizards!"

Hiccup only rolled his eyes and turned around to walk away. " I don't have time for your rants Snoutlout!"

Suddenly, he felt the book he had in his left hand being quickly snatched away. Hiccup's heart jumped, and he turned around to see Snoutlout holding his book.

" HEY! Give me that back!" Hiccup lunged towards Snoutlout and tried to get his book back.

"What's wrong, got your secrets in your little diary?" Snoutlout jeered as he used one hand to hold Hiccup back and the other to raise the book out of Hiccup's reach. Hiccup struggled but failed miserably due to Snoutlout's strength.

Hiccup panicked and started to ramble on. " Okay I admit it, I purposely missed meetings! But only because they bore me!"

" you can do better than that." Snoutlout said. He then pushed Hiccup to the ground and began to run as fast as he could holding Hiccup's book. He flipped through the pages as he ran, despite Hiccup's catching up.

" I know he has something secretive in here!"

Snoutlout thought to himself as he flipped through the pages. He found random sketches, mappings and other random things. Until finally he found a sketch that defiantly caught his eye. He looked hard at the drawing, realizing he knew what the sketch was.

Then he noticed a note written on the side of the page. Snoutlout tried to read it, but it defiantly sounded too soft and romantic for him. _"Wait a minute! .Merida…Merida…I know that name from somewhere…" _

"HA!" Hiccup yelped as he yanked the notebook right out of Snoutlout's hand. He had just been standing there, so Hiccup figured he had won. That is, until Snoutlout looked up at him and had this smug grin on his face.

" She's the Princess of DunBroch… oh you're dead meat Hiccup…"

**Intruder**

"Ugh…" Merida groaned after her mother had finished adjusting her corset.

"Look Merida, I know you hate these things, but you still need to look a little presentable."

"Why? It's just the lords from the other clans! I've seen them before many times…"

"I know-I know, but still… this is a meeting of importance. You said you wanted to go, and you should be happy I let you out of your room to join in this meeting."

Merida groaned again. She did want to see what her father and the lords from the other clans were always discussing. Tonight, they were going to discuss the battle she assumed, and she desperately wanted to attend. Merida wanted to know what they were planning…mostly her father.

Fergus was far from happy ever since the last battle between the Vikings. Merida actually felt a little worried with what Fergus was going to do.

Plus, he still felt uneasy with Merida leaving the castle. Ever since he saw Hiccup, he's had it in for the Vikings of Berk, hoping to punish them for _"deceiving his daughter" _. For the first time, Elinor was more understanding than Fergus! Even letting her off complete banishment in her room.

"There! Now you're ready…" Elinor said, completing the horrendous task in pulling all of Merida's hair under her headdress. Suddenly, there was a knock to Merida's door. Elinor and Merida swiftly turned to see Isla standing at Merida's bedroom door.

"Your grace! King Fergus is in the Council hall and wants to speak to you immediately!" Unlike Isla's usual soft voice, it was full of panic.

"What's wrong? Did he tell you?" Elinor said approaching the anxious girl.

" I'm sorry. He didn't tell me exactly. Only that he really needs to talk to you though... As well as Princess Merida"

"Thank you dear. Merida, come on." Elinor said walking out of Merida's room in a haste. Merida followed her but looked at Isla in worry. Isla only shot her back a look of anxiety.

As they left Merida's room and were headed towards the Council Hall, Merida began to whisper to Isla.

_" What happened?! " _

_"It was a Viking! I think he was flying on a dragon, but the dragon fell and landed in a pond by some guards! At least that's what I heard…I'm not sure who it was or why their here."_

The three was soon approaching the Council Hall and could hear the voice of Fergus booming down the halls.

"YOU CAME TO SEE HER DIDN'T YOU!"

Merida's heart dropped and felt her stomach twist and turn. She knew who this Viking was, and without anyone's consent, she ran quickly towards the council hall's doors.

**Disbelief**

" Merida… have you been sneaking out of your room to see this boy?" Fergus said menacingly.

Merida only kept silent, she wanted to speak but didn't know what to say.

" ANSWER YOUR FATHER!" Elinor yelled standing next to Fergus with her arms on her hips and a look of pure anger.

" I DID!" Merida snapped back at her mother. Elinor only held her scowl. She wasn't surprised. How rebellious her daughter was and how she hardly listened. The only thing she was surprised with was how straightforward she was being.

Fergus on the other hand, was completely surprised. Not only did she snap at her mother, but she completely ignored his commands to avoid this young Viking. Not to mention she careless admitted to disobeying her father.

Merida looked at the young Viking who was drenched wet and saw how dejected he looked. How he looked at her with sorrow in his eyes and how he was being roughly held by his wrists.

" Merida… how could you deliberately disobey me?" Fergus said with discontent.

" But father, he's not what you think! He's not like the stereotypical Vikings you've meet and known!"

" Merida…do you even know who he is?! The last talk I had with Stoic the Vast, he continuously boasted about his son! _' Hiccup did the plans', ' Hiccup helped us win' _, not to mention that boy MURDERED ONE OF US!" Fergus snapped his head at Hiccup and began to point at Hiccup angrily. "THAT BOY IS NOT WHO YOU THINK HE IS!"

" I KNOW WHAT HE DID! But we all make mistakes! I forgave him and-"

"Forgave him?! He killed your very uncle, and left him to die in the forest! Not even trying to apologize to us!" Fergus continued to scowl at Merida who continued to look back at him and her mother in disbelief.

After a short moment of silence full of tension, Fergus looked towards Hiccup and his men that held Hiccup back.

"Take him to the dungeon. We'll see how Stoic reacts to his only son being captured by his enemy."

"WHAT! NO!YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Merida yelled as she ran up to her father glaring up at him.

"Merida, go to your room now." Elinor hissed staring at her daughter. Now Merida was crossing the line by yelling back at her father with such disrespect.

"NO! LET HIM GO!" Merida yelled again, but Fergus ignored his daughter's pleas and waved off for the guards to take Hiccup away.

"Merida just go." Hiccup muttered as he was being roughly pulled by the guards.

"DON'T TALK TO MY DAUGHTER!" Fergus barked as he hastily grabbed on to Hiccup's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Hiccup admittedly was scared, especially when looking into Fergus' stone cold eyes.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Merida shrieked , ready to charge at her father, only to be held back by Elinor and a remorseful Isla. In disbelief, all Merida could do was watch as Hiccup was being taken to the dungeon. All the chaos had suddenly stopped, and the only ones in the room was Fergus, Elinor, Isla, and the very upset Merida.

Fergus slowly turned to Merida and saw the upset expression upon her face.

"Merida…this is for your own good."

Merida didn't reply. She just yanked herself away from Elinor and Isla, and quickly ran away and out of the room. Fergus was willing to follow her, but thought that she probably needed time for herself.

**Rescue (Part 1)**

"UFF!" Hiccup groaned when he felt the cold, dark floor hit his face after being roughly thrown into the dungeon cell. Hiccup turned his head towards the guards who turned from him and slammed the door shut. He got up to his feet and ran over to the door. He banged on the door and tried his best to pry it open, but to no avail.

He only snarled at himself in irritation, and out of anger, kicked the door as hard as he could. Which of course, shot pain through his toes., making him only get angrier.

"UGH! Why haven't I fixed Toothless' tail yet?!" Hiccup angrily said to himself as he kicked against the cold, stone wall of his jail cell. He never fixed Toothless' prosthetic tail after he first met Merida, and because of that, he's stuck in the DunBroch prison, Toothless is lost in the forest and unable to fly away, and Merida is most likely in the most trouble she's ever been in.

He knew time was short, and he had to go forewarn Merida. Right after Snoutlout found out about Merida, Hiccup had to try his best to make Soutlout think him and Merida weren't actually an item.

FlashBack

_" I'm serious! I-I uh just doodled her because I wanted to recognized her." Hiccup sheepishly said, trying to keep his poker face going. Snoutlout only snorted and replied " Oh really? What for?"_

_"A u-uh...um... A PLAN! We could u-uh y-you know...um hold her hostage i-in case our last battle goes wrong..."_

_"what like...hold her hostage or something?" Snoutlout said intrigued. He never thought Hiccup had the guts to think of a plan like that...which he truthfully hadn't._

_"uh...sure. Like a hostage plan...now can I have my book back." Hiccup pleaded as he tried to grab his notebook that Snoutlout continued to snatch from him._

_"I don't know... I feel like your just lying to me."_

_"I'm not...I'm truthfully not."_

_"you don't care about this princess in any way?"_

_"...no."_

_"so you wouldn't care if we ran over to Dunbroch tomorrow, kidnapped her, and held her hostage." _

_"WAIT! I only meant for this plan to be a plan-b kind of thing!" Hiccup spat, noticing Snoutlout's smirk returning._

_"Why?! That's a brilliant plan Hiccup!" A familiar voice mentioned behind Hiccup. The young viking cringed when he turned around to see Stoic looking thoughtfully at him. _

_"Yeah Hiccup...It is." Snoutlout teased while still holding his smirk. _

_"N-no Dad, this i-isn't nesscasary I-"_

_"Nonsense! this'll be a great way to win over Fergus."_

_Flashback Over_

"How could I be so stupid…" Hiccup groaned to himself. Now sitting on the cold floor, he looked upwards at a high window close to the roof that brought in a draft and shined a little light from the dark sky's moon and stars.

CREAK CREAK

Hiccup looked over towards the door to see the jail's door handle being moved. Hiccup got to his feet and braced himself for whatever was about to come into his cell. Once the the door was slightly ajar, Hiccup could see the person's shadow coming in the dark cell.

The figure was extremely petite and looked as if it had two, long pigtails. And once the person popped her head into the cell, Hiccup was relieved as well as surprised.

"Isla?"

**Now you know why Snoutlout was being so wierd. He's not as dumb as he looks. Isn't it funny how Stoic just appears out of nowhere sometimes? Maybe not for Hiccup, but for plot development it is. NOW you can say we hit the climax( in a way)**

**The battle is in a few days, and both sides of the war decided to play dirty. But the question is, where did Merida run off to? How will Stoic react when he gets the word Hiccup is captured by his enemy?**

**All will soon be answered in the next chapter...I promise.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh this chapter was fun to write. This might be my most actony/adventery chapter! Anyways, you know the disclamier! I don't own BRAVE or HTTYD or any of their charcetrs! **

**Rescue ( Part 2)**

Two guards were walking over to their post that night. Their post was the west side of the castle, which surrounded the dungeon. The king wanted to make sure someone was guarding the dungeon that the intruder was kept in.

CREAK CREAK

One of the guards was staring over to the left side of the dungeon where a strange noise had came from. He thought he could see a few figures , as if someone was snooping around them. He then elbowed his partner and signaled him to stop any movement. The two froze in place, staring off towards the dungeon and it's gates.

" I think I heard something over there!"

a guard whispered to his partner.

"what did it sound like?"

The other guard whispered back, trying to locate wherever his partner was squinting at. The two men held the weapons tightly and stood still, watching the dungeon's outer walls.

"Oh! I see someone… and it looks like…"

The two squinted even harder and finally were able to make out the figures that stood by the dungeon's door . One being a small girl with a key in her hand and the other a slightly taller boy. Then, they suddenly realized that the girl was using the key to unlock shackles that held on to the other's hands.

" HE'S ESCAPING!" One guard yelled, holding his weapon high, and charging at the two.

The prisoner and his accomplice shot their heads up at them and quickly darted away from the dungeon.

" The signal! Tell the other guards the Viking escaped!" The guard commanded to the other guard. His partner nodded and followed his orders while the other chased the escapee.

The escapee cursed to himself because of the their surroundings. The dungeon was secluded from the woods, and sat in a wide and open field. Yet, if they could run a little more, they would reach the dark woods that were at the end of the field and could get away easier.

The accomplice was starting to lose her breath, and felt her running speed decrease.

"I'm a-afraid *gasp*I- I can't go any f-further, Hiccup" Isla said, holding on to her side that was starting to burn.

" THERE THEY ARE!" yelled a few loud voices. Hiccup and Isla panicked when they realized more guards where chasing them and soon, arrows where soaring through the air. They were running through the grassy plain and were easy targets.

"I-I *gasp* can't *gasp* go any further…" Isla said , her heart was racing, and her side was burning more as she ran. She knew she couldn't run any faster and was only getting slower.

"GAH!" Isla shirked in agony when she felt an arrow slice the side of her leg, tearing her dress and cutting deep into her skin. She immediately fell to the ground, holding her cut leg as tight as she could.

"ISLA!" Hiccup cam to a halt, despite the guards gaining closer to them.

"I'll Be fine! I'll just tell them y-you m-made me get you o-out of the dungeon!"

"But-"

"I'LL BE FINE! GO BEFORE THEY CATCH YOU!" Isla spat, which actually surprised Hiccup. He was hesitant to just leave her there, but what help could he give her if he was locked up again?

"Thanks Isla… You didn't have to risk yourself to help me escape…" Hiccup said.

"Y-your… Your welcome…I guess the two of you inspire me… " Isla said softly. An arrow shot right past Hiccup, signaling him to start running again.

**Rescue( Part 3)**

Merida was somewhat speed-walking through the forest. After giving herself some time to think, She realized she needed to go back to the castle and think of a way to rescue Hiccup.

She just couldn't believe what her father had done. He even considered using Hiccup as a sort of ransom for the war. Merida wiped a few tears from her cheek and continued to speedily walk through the dark forest.

As she was walking, she felt a creeping feeling. As if she were being watched. What's worst is she didn't have her bow and arrow with her. She just rushed out the castle. Which only made her feel even more helpless.

She quickened her pace through the forest, but the feeling only increased as she heard leaves and sticks snapping around her. She changed her pace to running and only felt her fear was rising.

Merida started to hear a deep growl from behind her, which soon turned into ferocious roar.

She shrieked in realizing some type of beast was chasing her and tried to run even faster. Yet, right in the front of her from behind a few bushes, jumped out a large beast.

With sharp teeth and claws, the grizzly stood on his hind legs and roared angrily at Merida. Merida gasped sharply and quickly ran in the opposite direction. She ran as fast as she could, hearing the bear's roars from behind her.

"GAAH!"

Merida shrieked when she felt the bear slash her back with his claws. She painfully fell to the ground and turned to see the bear now growling and walking towards her slowly.

Merida froze in place as the bear menacingly walked closer to Merida and was completely standing over her . Merida's heart was racing and she felt her body shaking as the bear slowly revealed his sharp teeth.

The bear roared loudly into Merida's face, causing Merida to scream at the top of her lungs. Merida turned her face away from the bear that continued to roar into her ear.

The bear's roaring came to a stop when a sudden ball of fire swooped over the bears head. The bear and Merida looked up to see a dragon flying high above, and atop of the dragon was Hiccup.

The bear stood up on his hind legs and rose his paws in the air, ready to take a swipe at the dragon that glided ahead.

" Alright bud…aim carefully, Merida's down there." Hiccup mumbled to Toothless. Toothless looked directly at the bear and slowly opened his mouth to shoot another fireball at the bear.

Merida looked up at Toothless who was flying in a almost a 90° angle and forming a fireball. Finally, Toothless shot the fire towards the bear which, knocked him away from Merida and straight into a nearby tree.

Merida jumped to her feet and stepped away from the ground as far as she could, feeling her body shake all over. So shaky, Merida felt her head becoming light-headed and her vision started to get blurry. Her arms started to feel numb. Suddenly, she felt her legs go out, and fell directly to the ground.

"MERIDA!"

**Last Straw**

"Fergus Will pay…" Stoic's booming and threatening voiced muttered in anger. Him and a few of his men were rampaging through the woods headed for the castle of DunBroch.

It was pitch black outside, despite the foggy moon and the few torches the Vikings were carrying high in the air. Leading the Vikings was a nerve wrecked messenger, who wished he hadn't agreed to send the message from the Scottish King to barbaric Viking Chief.

He didn't know what the message said, but judging by the context words said and Stoic's sudden anger, he had a feeling it had to do with one of their own.

Now he was being forced to quietly lead the Vikings into the DunBroch kingdom so they could save their imprisoned clan member. As he was roughly shoved down the rocky and dark forest, he couldn't help but overhear the Chief and 2nd-in-command leader speaking.

"I'm just saying… something is odd about this. Why would Hiccup be around the castle at such a late hour all alone?" Spitelout, the 2nd-in-command, mumbled to Stoic.

" Look, all I care about is rescuing my son and teaching that Scott a lesson." Stoic gritted through his teeth. He then nudged the messenger on the back roughly, almost knocking him to the ground. " Hurry it up! We need to get my son ASAP!" Stoic barked at the messenger.

"Stoic…I'm probably not suppose to tell you…but yesterday, I overheard my son saying something about Hiccup….something you wouldn't like."

Stoic only continued to stomp behind the messenger, showing no emotion to whatever Spitelout was blabbering about.

"Oh really….do tell." Stoic grumbled as he held on to his axe feeling more and more livid as they continued walking through the dark woods.

"Snoutlout was talking to that Astrid girl…asking bizarre questions involving a…Princess."

"Princess?! You mean the clever plan in thought of?" Stoic said proud fully.

" No….I'm not saying what I heard is true but… I think I know why Hiccup was at the castle earlier this afternoon…"

ROAR

The men stopped in their tracks. Holding their torches high in the air so they could see theur surroundings.

"What was that?" a random Viking said, holding his weapon tightly.

ROAR

The loud roar was heard again, and after hearing the roar clearly, Stoic automatically knew where it came from.

"A GIRZZLY! Men, keep your weapons High and-"

Stoic was cut off when a sudden loud booming noise was heard. Along with the boom was a bright orb of light, being rocketed into a section far away in the woods from where they stood.

"NIGHT FURY!" Another random Viking bellowed, suddenly running to take for cover. The other men followed suit, except for Stoic. Where there was a Night Fury, his son mustn't have been far.

"NO! My son might be on that dragon! Let's keep going!" Stoic began to charge further into the woods where the sound of the grizzly was being heard again.

Suddenly, another spark of light flashed past the sky, followed by the grizzly's final roar.

"STOIC! WAIT FOR US!" Spitelout yelled, trying to catch up to the charging chief. It was way too dark to keep up, and as they ran, the torches' lights were dimming.

Stoic was way to far ahead of his men, he dashed past trees and rocks. Especially when he heard a very familiar voice scream.

The scream wasn't clear, but it was defiantly close. Stoic knew he was about to finally meet up to his son. He finally made it to a row of thick trees that circled around a clearing. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed a large grizzly lying by a tree. He walked over to the bear to see it was long gone.

Suddenly, Stoic could over hear his son speaking in a panicky voice. Curiously, Stoic peeped from behind the tree the bear lied by.

It was still dark, but he could make out the large shape of Toothless and the lanky shape of Hiccup…who had his knees to the ground and was holding someone else protectfully?

"Merida! Can you hear me?!" Hiccup said as he slowly shook the person's limp body.

_"Merida?…No…It can't be…" _Stoic thought to himself, slowly approaching from behind the tree to get a better look. Each step he took, his

Toothless somewhat mimicked Hiccup as he looked over Hiccup and down at the person. The dragon then began to fierce fully sniff the air. His ears shot up, and the scent became stronger.

"What's wrong bud?" Hiccup stuttered. The last thing he wanted was something else dangerous to appear. Suddenly, Toothless lowered his neck to Merida and began to sniff her. Hiccup watched curiously as toothless sniffed her more and more.

" Bud, come one" Hiccup irritated got between the sniffing dragon and held Merida in his arms , looking at her to see any signs as of why she fainted. Suddenly, he felt something moist in his hands as he was holding her.

He curiously slipped one of the hands he was using to hold Merida, and looked at what was on his hands. Only to see some red smearing his hands.

_"Oh no…"_ Hiccup quickly lifted Merida's limp body up, to see a gash on her back. The back of her dress was torn and blood was seeping through. He began to panic and called her name out louder.

"Merida! MERIDA! SAY SOMETHING!"

Stoic didn't even pay attention to his men that finally caught up with him. Spitelout, utterly confused and out of breath, stepped behind Stoic and muttered _"Stoic…w-where…w-what are you doing! I thought-"_

Spitelout and the rest of the men were suddenly surprised when Stoic ignored them and started to walk from behind the trees and towards Hiccup.

Toothless fast reflexes and instincts caused him to jump up and turn his attention to Stoic, who didn't look to thrilled. Toothless stood up on all fours and his wide eyes looked directly at Stoic.

" Merida! Please, just say something!" Hiccup said with a slight sob. He tried to wake her up by rubbing her cheeks and shaking her, but she was as quiet as a mouse.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Stoic grumbled…realizing who Hiccup was…panicking over?

"DAD!" Hiccup shirked as he spun his whole body around, while still holding on to Merida. He was as white as a ghost and his face showed pure fear.

Stoic sternfully looked at Merida's unconscious face. He automatically knew who she was… That wild red hair was too easy to recognize.

The fact Hiccup was cradling her only made him even more upset and start to remember what Spitelout was trying to tell him.

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger alert! And this time, I don't think Hiccup can get out of it :(**

**You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out what Stoic does, what's going on at Castle DunBroch, and what will happen to poor Merida and Hiccup!**

**I'll try to update soon...schoolwork can suck your energy ya-know? **


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! Sorry for the longer than usual wait. I try to keep it flowing, and at least give a chapter each week. Either way, here's the next chapter!**

**Again, I don't Own BRAVE or HTTYD!**

**Missing**

"WHAT?!"

The guards jumped at their king's sudden outburst. The group of guards knew King Fergus would be extremely upset when he found out the prisoner got away, they just had to deal with his anger.

"HOW COULD HE ESCAPE?! AND TO MAKE IT WORST, THE BATTLE IS TOMORROW!"

" We're truthfully sorry…but he wouldn't have gotten away if this little girl hadn't helped him escape." A couple of guards from the back pulled the small, fragile girl in, who continued to look down at her feet.

"…Isla?" the queen said, who had been sitting next to her husband.

" She unlocked his shackles and let him out of the dungeon. THEN she led him across the open field into the forest. Once he reached the forest, it would have been impossible to catch him in the darkness."

Fergus was utterly shocked at hearing what he thought innocent Isla would never do. So shocked, he just couldn't accept it. She looked like she had been though a lot as well. Her ankle was bandaged, her dress was dirty and slightly torn, and her hair was about as wild as Merida's.

"Isla… is this true?" Fergus said, trying to be as calm as possible.

" I-I…Um…I was just walking out late and I-I happened t-too uh… wonder by the dungeon… a-and he w-was already out of the dungeon… and-"

" That's Impossible! We saw her unlocking his shackles!"

"I thought you said it was too dark outside to catch him…how could you have been able to see if it was her who got him out! For all you know, that Viking could have forced her to help him run away!" Elinor said in defense of the shy girl.

The guards only muttered and grumbled, realizing they didn't have any proof that it was HER. The King allowed Isla to run off, and leave the elder ones alone.

"Fergus, it's okay if he ran off, just go on with the war meeting so you're be better prepared tomorrow…" Elinor said comfortingly to Fergus. " I'll go check on Merida…I'm sure she's probably in her room resting."

With that, Elinor walked out of the room and headed towards Merida's room. As she walked though, many 'what ifs' were running through her mind. So many scenarios started to flash, she began to pick up her pace.

"Is she even in her room? What if she's with that Viking? What if she's lost in the forest? What if she's hurt somewhere and no one can save her?"

Elinor thought as her pace quickened to enter Merida's room. She was hoping to find her daughter in her room, collapsed on her bed. But, the moment she barged into the door. She saw nothing.

It was quiet in her room and looked as if everything was untouched. Elinor suddenly called out Merida's name and began to panic. She looked everywhere in Merida's room, and found she was no where in her room.

"MERIDA!" Elinor exclaimed as she left her room and began to run down hallways and stairs. She suddenly bumped into a shaken Isla, who looked as if she was panicky as well.

"Isla! Help me find Merida, I think she might have left the castle, but I'm not too sure. You go look around the library and such,, I'll go get Fergus."

Isla nodded her head and joined the queen into finding Merida. Despite the fact she already knew Merida had left the castle hours ago.

**Recall**

It was finally dawn. The sun was beginning to rise, but it could hardly be seen by the foggy weather usually seen in Berk. Yet, it was still bright enough to awaken a certain, wild-haired girl.

She groaned as she started to wake up. Her body felt so restless and for some reason, she felt a pain strike through her side as she tried to get up. All she wanted to do was sleep in her nice, warm bed. Which was also another problem she suddenly realized. She wasn't in her own bed. It felt as if she was just lying on a hard, wooded bed.

Despite the pain, she shot up to look at her surroundings. It was a room that mostly consisted of wood. Yet, on a wall near her seemed to be many tools for first aid. She suddenly got to her feet, trying to find out where she was.

Looking towards a window, she ran over to it and peeped out of the window. The fog outside made it somewhat impossible to see the surroundings, but she could see distant hills, cliffs and water. She could make out a few wooden homes and sounded as if she heard a few sheep.

Suddenly, she realized where she was. " I'm in Berk….But why am I-"

Then the memories of the past night kicked in her mind. Quick memories of seeing Hiccup being thrown into the dungeon. Seeing her running away from the castle. Seeing the vicious bear appear and try to attack her.

That last memory made her look to her side, to see she was wearing some different clothing. It was a plain, dark blue, cotton dress, and she could see a bulge underneath her dress on the side. Otherwise, hinting she had some bandages underneath it.

Then, the last memory kicked in. She remembered seeing Hiccup, not only out of prison, but riding on Toothless and rescuing her from the bear. Then, everything is somewhat a blur.

Even though she couldn't recall…she also couldn't just sit in this unknown room. She had to find Hiccup, wherever he was. The battle was suppose to be today, and she could only feel anxious over what would happen for that day.

She saw a few weapons hanging on the side of the room. There was a random sword Without even wondering why it was there, she grabbed it and ran towards the door. She slowly exited the random shack and tried to tip-toe throughout the fog. She held the sword tightly, and held it up, ready to swipe at anything that would appear or attack.

She swiftly made it past wooden buildings, and hid behind many trees. Yet, for some reason, the place looked empty. _"where is everyone…they didn't go to the battle yet, did they?" _She thought to herself.

She loosed up her grip on the sword, and began to slowly walk around the island of Berk. She saw many homes and saw a few sheep eating the grass here and there.

A loud noise suddenly was heard. Merida quickly held on to her sword at the direction she heard the suddenly outcry. She didn't know what the words where, but knew it came from a man. She knew it would be risky, but she didn't care. She started to walk in the direction she heard the loud yell.

Walking on wooden bridges and walking past many homes, she continued to here the yelling, and it was getting clearer with each step she took. She made it past the largest bridge, and found herself in the middle of a few buildings. In particular, there was this very large one.

"That must be their council hall…" She held on to the sword tightly and started to walk over to the building.

"WAIT!"

"Huh? -UUF!"

She was thrown to the ground, and quickly she lifted her sword in the air and sliced towards whoever pushed her. But the swipe was blocked by a large axe.

"HEY! Calm down Merida!" a loud, feminine voice called out. " It's just me…Astrid."

Merida looked up from the ground to see Astrid standing before her. Blocking her sword with her infamous axe. Astrid let go of her grip on the axe, followed by Merida letting go of her sword and she stood up from the ground.

"what was that for?" Merida asked somewhat upset.

" I was protecting you! You think you can just waltz in a room full of big, burly Vikings?! Plus…I didn't think you'd want to go in there to see what's going on…" Astrid spat back, saying the last words with a wincing face. Her anger had turned to sudden sadness, which only made Merida confused.

"Why? What's going on… and where's Hiccup?"

Astrid looked at Merida and sighed. "….the village is having a court session… about you and Hiccup…."

Merida only gasped and tightened her grip on her sword. " WHY?! What happened?! How'd they-"

"I don't know how they found out… Hiccup's jealous cousin probably found out and went tattling…all I know is… Hiccup's being charged for treason…which isn't a good thing."

There a silence between the girls.

**Treason**

Hiccup felt his knees shaking at an incredible pace. His throat felt dry and his stomach was turning in twist and turns. He was trembling as his father yelled and roared at him to answer the questions. Asking him to answer his questions and not to disappoint him.

Hiccup had shackles, yet again, tightly chaffing his wrists. They were standing on a higher stage with his livid Father standing in front of him. Hiccup slowly looked behind himself to see the rest of the village sitting by the tables, glaring and growling at him.

"HICCUP! Answer the questions ." A voice hissed at Hiccup.

Hiccup looked over to the small, weak and fragile Elder. She sat on a high chair looking at him with loathe and a scowl, awaiting what answers Hiccup was about to say.

" May I remind you that if you were to lie under oath, Thor will not be satisfied with you at all… It would only anger him even more…so tell the truth …" The elder grumbled.

Hiccup nodded his head and turned his attention back to Stoic. "…Yes…I was going to see…I-I was going to see her."

Hiccup winced at his father's reaction. He could see Stoic look down at him with such an angry expression., but he continued on with the questions.

"Did you at anytime tell her about our strategies in the war…" Stoic continued.

Hiccup looked up at his father and saw how disappointed he looked. His father was obviously hoping for Hiccup to say no. It was worse that he was affiliated with the Princess of DunBroch, but to be betraying his village in such a way.

"I'm sorry Dad…but…" Hiccup muttered slowly. He didn't know how to pull out his words. It was a simple yes or no answer. That's all they wanted. But Hiccup just couldn't do that.

" Dad, I just didn't want the dragons-"

"NO EXSCUES!" Stoic suddenly yelled at Hiccup. Hiccup felt his skin crawl as he looked at Stoic's cold-dark eyes and sudden change of tone. He defiantly wasn't expecting that.

"But Dad, I had a reason to-"

"YOU HAD A REASON TO WHAT? A REASON TO BETRAY US?! A REASON TO BE A TRAITOR?! A REASON TO-TO DESERT US?! WE ARE YOUR FAMILY HICCUP! YOU'RE FLESH AND BLOOD, AND YOU'RE GOING TO DESERT US FOR SOME GIRL!"

" I TOLD HER BECAUSE YOU WERE GOING TO USE THE DRAGONS!THEY WOULD'VE KILLED MOST TO ALL OF THE SCOTTS!"

"SO YOU'RE DEFENDING THEM?!"

"YES!" Hiccup suddenly shuttered realizing he just straight forwardly answered two questions. Only putting himself in more of a rut and leading himself to the sentence of punishment he knew was coming. He groaned and looked down at his feet, trying to avoid his father, the elder, and the village's looks.

Stoic was fuming mad, he balled up his hands and tried every bit of energy he had to not take one hit at the boy's face.

"HICCUP I-…Did you ever plan anything against us…and if you say yes…not only will you have to await punishment from the Elder…but I will no longer have a son."

Hiccup kept his face to the ground, and cursed to himself. He kept his eyes down and tried to give reasons for what he'd done. " Dad I-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION, YES OR NO."

"But I-"

" Hiccup…Just answer the questions…" Hiccup heard the calm voice of Stoic's friend Gobber. The only calm voice he's heard this whole entire meeting. Hiccup looked back at the blacksmith, and could see the disappointment in his eyes as well.

"Dad, It wasn't to hurt you-"

" How Could You." Stoic interrupted with anger laced in his words.

" You don't understand! I wasn't trying to hurt any of you! I just wanted-"

"YOU WANTED? This isn't about you or that princess! THIS IS ABOUT OUR PRIDE AS VICOTIOUS VIKINGS! WE CAN'T LET THOSE SCOTTS TAKE THAT AWAY!"

" WHY ARE WE EVEN FIGHTING IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

" WE NEED LAND, HICCUP! AND THOSE GREEDY-"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE GREEDY! WE HAVE ALL WE NEED!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WE NEED! SO DON'T SAY-"

"YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE ANYTHING THAT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU! SO MANY OF US HAS DIED, AND YOU'RE JUST STUCK ON TRYING TO KEEP A GOOD REPUTATION! IF ANY OF US, YOU'RE THE TRAIOTR!"

BAM

Hiccup fell straight to the hard wood floor after feeling his father's powerful blow across his face. He winced, feeling his eye and lip starting to reply to the hit by slowly swelling. He looked up from the floor, to see his father's fist high in the air. Which was being held back by Gobber.

"S-Stoic.. He's naive…don't do anything you'd regret…" Gobber mumbled, trying to soothe Stoic's anger.

"NO! HE THINKS HE KNOWS EVERYTHING! ELDER! WHAT'S HIS PUNIHSMNET!" Stoic yelled, looking down at his son who kept his gaze away from him. Hiccup felt his heart drop suddenly regretting what he just said. He looked over to the Elder who looked down at him in shame.

"…I would say banishment…but with the battle being this noon… he could pose a threat…."

Everyone awaited the punishment. Hiccup slowly got up from the ground, staring at the Elder, who pondered her decision.

"His punishment…shall be death. "

"oh no…oh no , WAIT!" Hiccup tried to scrambled up, but only felt two large arms grab a hold of him. Hiccup tried to kick, and twist out of their hands, but to no avail. He was back into the same situation…expect, it was his own people.

He looked back over to his father, who still glared at him, showing absolutely no emotion of sadness or regret. Only anger.

"DAD! SAY SOMETHING!" Hiccup hoped in his heart his father would back him up in any way. Yet, he didn't, he looked as if he wanted to say something, but he didn't. Hiccup couldn't believe it, and the last thing he could remember was hearing his…hearing Stoic say " Get the girl and the dragons-"

**I noticed Astrid had dissapeared for a moment, so I had to bring her back! I always wondered how Merida and Astrid would act towards each other. They might not be the closest of friends, but I can see them as friends in a way. **

**Anyway, Next chapter shall be actiony again! I can't wait to write it :3**


End file.
